Their Life
by LilSayianGoddess
Summary: This is an old story from my old account CBUsagi. I finally found the notebook that had this story in it! Now to just type it all up.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Trunks Usagi story. They grow up together and fall in love. She is reborn as her sayain royalty. All will be explained. Don't worry, I hope you like it. If  
you don't I don't really care but I hope there are people who enjoy it. I want all kinds of reviews, feel free. All are graciously accepted. Critiques help make  
better authors. I want that input. Oh, BTW, I don't own SM or DBZ. I just a huge fan and this would be my rendition if they were together. Without further ado,  
I bring you 'Beautiful Life'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of people gathered in the hospital. It was a special ocassion, sad to some, but still very special. The black haired woman, known as Son Chichi wife of Son Goku savior of the world, was giving birth. While it was a very special ocassion for the birth, it was sad because her husband would not be here to see the birth of their new child. Gohan had been there to help her just as Bulma. She had been with Bulma through her pregnancy, it was her first and Chichi helped keep her calm. Bulma had been over all of the time to help Chichi and had insisted when the end of her pregnancy was nearing that she and Gohan come and live with her. They agreed with her words of, "It's closer to the hospital Chichi and you can't do this alone." Bulma of course had been right. Goku had been with her before, and now he was dead and never coming back, never going to see his child. Tears poured from her eyes as another strong contraction ripped through her back. She had refused any one in the room other than the doctor and nurses. She only wanted Goku and he couldn't be here. With one strong push she heard a beautiful cry, the doctor held up a beautiful baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes, head full of black hair, and a brown fuzzy tail.

"Goten, my beautiful son! Your father would be so proud!" Chichi felt another strong contraction and looked down at the doctor. He looked up and smiled at her as best he could with a mask on.

"Are you ready Son-san? There is one more to deliver."

Chichi was shocked. She looked at the doctor confused. "I don't understand, I was the same size as when I had my first son."

"It's a strange thing Son-san. Now, push."

Chichi gave three good pushes and heard another scream, a higher pitched scream that seemed to be pissed. She looked up to see a child with blonde hair that already had a quite a bit of hair, long blonde hair. A little girl with blond hair, how in the world she and Goku had a child with blonde hair. Then she noticed her white tail, a revelation dawned on her, Goku had gone super sayian when they. . . spent their last night together. They had created to beautiful sayian children their tails a testament to that.

"Ma'am, would you like us to remove their appendages?" The nurse asked skeptically.

"Absolutely not! That is a part of their heritage and I will no take it away from them." Chichi leaned up in the hospital bed. She wanted her children and her friends. They were her family, her father was there waiting too. Gohan had been outside trying to keep his grandfather calm. The doctors had cleaned up the twins and Chichi and wheeled her into a new room. He escorted them to her room. The Ox King rushed into the room to check on his daughter. He was shocked to see her holding two bundles, one blue with black hair and one pink with blonde hair. He stepped into the room and dropped a kiss on his daughters forehead and the deposited one on each of his grandchildren. Gohan jumped up on the bed beside his mother, bulma followed behind him and sat by her feet on the bed. Picollo walked in and smirked. The power level of the children were amazing, especially the blonde. She had so much potential, just like her father. She was to be special, a warrior amongst her own. Vegeta walked in and leaned against the wall, his interest for the blonde haired child was phenominal. She was very powerful at birth. Vegeta had felt her birth, her power was amazing. He looked forward to helping her harvest her powers. She was the prophecy told of so long ago when the Sayian race was still alive and thriving. He couldn't be more thrilled, he didn't show it but he was thrilled. His attention was then drawn to his son, his 14 month old son who acted as if he were 2 and a half years old. He was crawling forward to the girl brat. She was intrigued with him, their blue eyes burned brightly at each other.

"She's pretty Dad." Trunks spoke quietly.

"Oh, yes she is!" Bulma squealed, "and he is so handsome! What are their names?" Bulma was all a twitter.

"This is little Goten and this is little Usagi. She's my miracle, Goku gave me a little girl and two big brother's to protect her." Tears stung at the back of her  
eyes. "Goku will never meet his children," she sobbed. Bulma wrapped her arms around her grieving friend. The Ox King patted his daughter's head. The small girl seemed to look up above them. She started smiling and laughing, at an invisible face. Everyone stopped to look at her, the small girl had brought all eyes on her. Trunks, Goten and Gohan all looked at the same spot on the ceiling all feeling a familiar pull.

"Dad!" Gohan whispered, everyone's attention drawn to the four other remaining sayians. Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot's spirit is here. He has seen his children." Vegeta leaned away from the wall. His son walked over to him and climbed up into the window seal next to his father.

"It's true, Goku is here." Picollo retorted standing up straight looking at the same spot on the ceiling.

"Goku?! Say something! Please?" Chichi pleaded to the ceiling.

"Chichi, they're beautiful. I want you to promise me something." Goku's face materialized infront of them.

"Oh, Goku, I miss you so much." Tears pricked her eyes.

"I know Chichi, I miss you too. I miss our children and I regret that I won't be around for our new children. Gohan, be there for them, they'll need your guidance. Picollo, I want you to them too. Vegeta," he turned to look at his Prince, "could I ask you to help them? You know what they need." Goku spoke further in his mind. 'She's special, I know that. She's born different. A spirit reborn from another deminsion with sayian blood. Dad and King Kai said something about her being a Princess with special abilities.'

Picollo could hear the conversation as well. 'She's part Lunarian, a now extinct race. She is last of her kind, a civilization that was friends with Namekians.'

'They were very powerful. You have my word Kakarot. She will be well trained and protected.' Vegeta looked over to the small girl, his son seemed to be drawn to her as well.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer, I'm not even suppose to be here now. I'm breaking rules. Trunks looks so big now, he's going to be a great kid Bulma, Vegeta. I love you Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Usagi. Good bye." Goku smiled sadly at his family.

"Good bye Goku! We love you." Chichi smiled happily. She kissed both of her children lovingly on the forehead.

Chichi was released from the hospital two days later, everything checked out fine. Gohan helped his mother with everything she needed. He would watch his young siblings while his mother was asleep. Bulma would come by with Trunks and make dinner while Chichi was sleeping. She did laundry with the help of Gohan. Trunks played and sat with the twins and played with them. Chichi awoke to a quiet house that smelled delicious. She pulled herself from bed and went to the front door. She saw Bulma was sitting on a blanket with their children. Gohan was crawling on his hands and knees with his younger brother gripping onto his shirt riding him like a horse. Chichi smiled at her family as she leaned against the doors. She walked outside and sat next to Usagi who was standing with Trunks' help. Bulma smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Bulma, you didn't have to do the laundry and dinner." She smiled happily at her friend.

"Oh, Chichi, it was no problem. I don't mind helping you out. Plus, Trunks is really attached to Usagi. Isn't it cute?" Bulma was delighted.

~~~~~~~~~ Six Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years passed quickly. Today the twins were turning 6. Everyone was meeting at Capsule Corp for their birthday. Bulma had picked up Chichi and her family up the night before and taken them out shopping and to dinner. Trunks had held Usagi's hand the entire time. They returned back to capsule corp, Usagi had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner. Trunks carried her upstairs and put her in the room next to his with an ajoining door. It looked as if it was going to storm and he knew of her fear. He tucked her into bed and went next door to his room and crawled into bed.

Trunks awoke in the middle of the night to hear thunder and see the lightning flash in the room next to his from underneath the door. He heard her whimper through the door and rose from bed. Her curtains were not as thick as his. He pulled open the door that seperated them. He walked over to her bed and gently pulled the covers from over her trembling body. Her eyes locked with his. She threw herself into Trunks arms, her arms went around his kneck. He wrapped his arms around the small girls body.

"Trunks, I'm so scared."

"It's okay," he stroked her soft golden curls. "I'm here to protect you." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

As he made his was to the door that connected their rooms Goten came flying through the door. He was just as afraid of thunder and lightening as his sister, mainly because of how afraid it made her. He loved his sister.

"Usagi?" Goten walked over to his sister in Trunks' arms. She was already drifting off back to sleep.

Trunks nodded his head to his bed. He place Usagi in the middle and crawled in next to her and wrapped his left arm around her middle. Goten crawled into the other side and wrapped his right arm around his sisters waist. They slept peacefully through out the night. The storm having no affect on the small children. Morning came peacefully and beautifully. Chichi and Bulma awoke early to begin breakfast. As soon as breakfast was done Bulma and Chichi went to rouse the children from their sleep. They found all three of their children curled together in one bed.

"Aren't they cute Chichi? Oh, they're so precious." Bulma squealed quietly.

"I can't believe they're already 6." Chichi sighed a sad but happy sigh. Goku had not been here to see his children grow up and it still hurt her to think of it.

Trunks stirred as he heard his mother's and Chichi's voice in his room. He looked to his left to see Usagi curled up next to him and Goten on the otherside of her. He gently woke her, she didn't want to get up but he got his way. Goten woke to look over the scene. His sister was sleeping peacefully between his best friend, Trunks, and himself. Bulma and Chichi left the room once they saw the young boys were awake and left the waking of the bunny to them.

"Happy Birthday Usa-chan." Trunks dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes flittered open to see Trunks leaning above her. She turned to the side to see her twin brother laying there with a goofy grin. She sat up in bed and stretched. Trunks helped her out of bed. They walked into the hallway to find Vegeta waiting just outside the door for them, leaning against the wall. He leaned away from the wall, demanding to be noticed. Usagi was the first to react.

"Uncle Vegeta!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his kneck. She had grown to love the insufferable prince.

"Happy Birthday Bunny." He placed her on his shoulders and began to walk away. "Boy, go start on breakfast. We won't be long."

"Yes, sir." Trunks knew what his father was up too. He had helped his father pick out a training outfit for Usagi. Her old ones were too small and her brother's were too big. She needed new training clothes so they got her some. Trunks pulled Goten with him to the breakfast table and began to dig in.

Vegeta carried her to his room and sat her down on the bed.

"Close your eyes. I know you're not suppose to get any of your presents till lunch but I don't listen to rules." Vegeta sat a large box on the bed next to her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Beside her sat the biggest box she had ever seen. It was wrapped in white paper that said 'Happy Birthday' on it in pink lettering. She looked up hesitantly at Vegeta waiting to be told she could open it. Vegeta smiled at the unusual blonde girl and waved his hand allowing her to open her present. She tore into the paper and ripped through the box. She pulled out several training outfits. Some were dark blue with white accents, others were orange with dark blue accents. Just like her fathers, with the exact same symbol on the front and back. She noticed there was one more in the box. She pulled out a lavender gi with blue accents. It matched Trunks's hair and eyes perfectly. This was going to be her favorite one.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Vegeta! Are we going to spar today? Please?" She begged of Vegeta. She had been training with him since she could walk and she loved the time they spent together. He was a father to her while her father was currently unable to be around.

"Only after your party. The World Martial Arts Tournament is in a couple of days. Trunks and I are entering." Vegeta had his back to her. He knew her reaction without needing to see her face.

"I want to be in it too! Please? Please! You have to convice Mom to let me." She stood holding his pant leg giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He could refuse her nothing and would never refuse her of anything, less it would cause her harm.

"You have to ask your Mother. She has the final say." Vegeta began to walk out of the room.

"But she's gonna say no. Cause I'm a girl and girls shouldn't be fighting." She pouted.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise. Go eat breakfast." He pushed her forward.

"Ok Uncle Veggie. Oh! I have to go thank Trunks for my present." She zipped out of his room and was downstairs in a second.

She ran right to Trunks and hugged him fiercely around the kneck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Trunks blushed slightly at the contact. He looked at her as she sat next to him and poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Thank you for the present Trunks." She whispered quietly so her mother wouldn't hear.

She had pulled on the blue one with white accents. It matched her tail perfectly. She unwrapped her tail from her waist and found Trunks black tail. He smiled at her and continued eating. Once they were done they went outside to play till the party began. Krillin, Marron, and 18 arrived first. Marron was considerably younger than the other children but they played together as if they were the same age. Picollo was the next to arrive, Dende and Mr. Popo arrived with him. Usagi hugged everyone as they came to attend the party. They had all been around to watch Goku's youngest children grow up. Picollo had been training the young twins and Goten personally when Usagi was training with Vegeta. Yamcha was the next to arrive with Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi. To Usagi, this was her entire family. Everyone that had come together had a special place in her young heart. Master Roshi was like a grandfather to her. Picollo, Yamcha, and Krillin were all like bigger brothers. Dende and Mr. Popo were like her uncles. The only person missing was. . .

Trunks noticed her face did not hold the happiness it had just a minute ago. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Usagi, what's wrong? You were just happy a second ago, what happened?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her tears came spilling forth. She threw herself into Trunks' arms and burried her face in his chest.

"I miss my Dad!" She whimpered softly into his chest. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, not even Trunks.

"It's okay." He comforted her gently. "No matter what, you'll always have us. You'll always have me." Trunks smiled at her and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. Her tears subsided and she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Trunks returned the hug, not wanting to let go till he knew she was perfectly happy again.

Usagi looked up to the sky. Her face turned up to the sky and her eyes focused on something. Trunks noticed a power level, it was in the same place Usagi was starring at. She outstretched her hand, trying to grasp the energy that was coming towards her.

"It feels so familiar Trunks. What is it?" She was curious, the wonderment that only a child could possess resounded through her voice.

"I don't know, it does seem familiar." Trunks whispered trying to pinpoint the energy.

Goten ducked beside Usagi and Trunks. "What's going on Usa?" Goten latched onto her arm, fear in his voice.

"It's your father." Vegeta stood behind them looking up at the sky.

"My Father? I thought he was dead." Usagi leaned up to look at Vegeta.

"He is, he came back in spirit once before. The day you were born," he picked Usagi up in his arms and placed her on his shoulder, "I promised your father I would look after you." He whispered the last part quietly to Usagi.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Her voice hitched up with excitement but still at just a whisper.

"Only as a spirit," Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw Kakarot's head appear in the clouds above them.

"Hey Guys!" Goku smiled his goofy smile.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled in surprise.

"Goku!" Chichi had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

Everyone gave their hellos. Goten was standing behind Vegeta. Trunks was standing infront of his father. Usagi's tiny hands gripped Vegeta's shirt fiercely.

"That's my Dad?" She leaned closer to Vegeta's ear and whispered softly.

"Yes." Vegeta wanted to know what Kakarot was doing here.

"So, I hear the World Martial Arts Tournament is in a couple of days. I got permission from the Supreme Kai to come back to Earth to fight in the tournament. I hope you guys are going to be there." Kakarot smiled dumbly with excitement.

"Alright! I'm signing up!" Gohan shouted excitedly. He quickly turned to his mom, "If it's okay with you Mom?" He looked at her hopefully.

"You know Chichi," Bulma hinted, "there is a cash prize of 100,000,000 zennie."

Chichi's eyes lit up. "Oh, Gohan of course you can. If you win we won't have to worry about college money for you or Usa or my little Goten. If you win Goku that's even better. Oh, I'm so happy." Chichi was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts of sending her sons and daughter to college. Them becoming doctors, lawyers, something that made them rich.

"Oh, I got to come here for another special reason." He looked at his two young children. One perched on Vegeta's shoulder and the other ducked behind him. His daughter was truely beautiful, the special little girl that captured the heart of the sayain prince's. She was unique in her own way. His son, his son that was another replica of him. He looked identical to him as a small boy, the same way his oldest son had. It made him sad to not be able to be here with them on Earth to watch his children grow up. Instead he was watching them from Heaven. "I wanted to tell you two, Goten, Usagi," he called their attention to him. "Happy Birthday! I wish I could be here with you. You've both gotten so big. I can't wait to see you and give you each a hug."

Usagi gripped Vegeta's shirt even tighter. He patted her legs to calm her.

"Are you sure? I mean, he acts just like Gohan and Goten and looks just like them too." She eyed her father suspiciously.

"You act more like him than you think." Vegeta whispered to the little girl.

"I do not!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

She had an indignant look over her face. Vegeta was proud of her. She was like the daughter he didn't have.

"I look forward to meeting you both! I'm coming King Kai. I'm sorry guys, I'm not suppose to be doing this. Haha." Goku laughed carefree. "I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Goku's presence was gone. Usagi looked down at her brother and Trunks. Vegeta smirked at her and sat her on the ground. The group turned and walked over to the stack of presents. Bulma brought out the huge cake. Usagi and Goten sat infront of the cake, presents piled around them. Trunks sat beside the blonde sayian, their tails found one another and held on tightly. They sang happy birthday to the twins and cut the cake. Bulma and Chichi passed out the presents and they ripped them open. Usagi had mainly received dresses, clothes, books, and stuffed animals. Goten received clothes, training outfits, books, and games. Once all of the presents were open Usagi, Goten, and Trunks ran off to play.

"I want to be in the tournament too!" Goten whined as he and Trunks sparred.

"Then sign up when we go!" Trunks grunted as he threw a punch in Goten's gut.

"I don't think Mom will let me though." Goten flipped backwards avoiding being hit by Trunks.

"He's right Trunks." Usagi spoke up drawing both of their attention, causing their spar to stop.

"No way, you guys just sign up when we get there." Trunks sat beside her.

"Trunks, I want to fight with both of you so you had better sign up!" Trunks glared at them both.

"If your mother won't let you fight I'm sure your Father let you. If he doesn't let you then I'll sign you both up." Vegeta flopped down onto his back looking up at the clouds.

Usagi crawled over to Vegeta and leaned over his face, causing her eyes to lock with his.

"Do you really mean it? You'll sign us both up if they won't let us?" Usagi's eyes lit up and pointed to her brother.

"Yes, dear little Bunny. You deserve to show these humans how powerful you really are. How powerful Sayians truely are." Vegeta smiled at her, he was very proud of her and her strength.

The day died down. The young children had fallen asleep playing one of the video games that Goten had gotten for his birthday. Usagi had fallen over, her head on Trunks' lap thumbs still twitching on the buttons causing her character to attack her friends characters. Goten was lying on his back, controller sitting in his hand. Trunks was leaning forward, eyes closed controller still in hand. His thumbs ghosting over the buttons sending his character to defend himself from Usagi's. Vegeta walked into the living room. He knew his son cared for Usagi and she for his son. He picked up his small son and the blonde haired girl with her hair done in Odangos and carried them to their rooms. Trunks stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers up to his head. Vegeta smirked at his son and walked next door to place her in bed. She stirred slightly as he began to lay her down. Her tiny fingers gripped his shirt.

"No, Uncle Veggie. Don't do it." Vegeta looked at her, she was dreaming.

"It's okay Usa-sama, I'm just putting you to bed." Vegeta let her hair down and stroked her cheek trying to calm her down.

"No! No! Don't do it Vegeta-sama! Please! Don't go with them! They're evil!" Her voice grew louder and more frantic.

Vegeta pulled her body closer to his, trying to calm her. He spoke soothingly to her. Her voice softened and tears were now streaming from her eyes. He didn't know what to do. She continued to tremble and sob into his chest. He pulled her from her dream, her eyes locked onto his, full of fear. She grabbed onto him around the kneck. He held her close to him, glad her night terror had ended.

"Vegeta-sama, promise if some bad man tries to take you from us you won't let him." Her voice was muffled by his kneck but he had no problem hearing her.

"Shhh," He tried to soothe her. 'She's worried about me.' "I'll do my best little one."

He laid her to bed and sat beside her till she fell asleep. He looked up to see his son standing by the bed. He looked worried but crawled into bed beside Usagi and held her close to him.

"She had a bad dream again, didn't she?" Trunks spoke quietly to his father, not wishing to wake his blonde bunny.

"She did. Does she have them often?" Vegeta asked looking at the blonde sleeping peacefully in his son's arms.

"Only recently, about you." Trunks hugged her closer to his body. She had shared her dreams with him and they scarred him just as much.

"What about me?" Vegeta was intrigued.

"You turn evil and try to kill everyone. She tries to plead with you to stop but you don't. Then you and her dad dissappear. It scares her dad." Trunks looked up at his father, trying to hide his own fear of her dream. She had shown it to him directly.

"Why does it scare her so?" Vegeta leaned against the wall right next to the bed.

"In the dream, she lost, we all lost you. You died. I don't think she could handle it. I saw more than she wanted me too." Trunks visibly shuttered.

"Tell me boy, what happened? Did something happen to her?" Vegeta grew angry, 'I will never cause her harm.'

"She, she goes insane. Nobody can get through to her. She wanted to know what was the point of living if she lost everyone important to her." Trunks looked over to his father.

"Listen boy, if something does happen to me," he paused looking at the ground, "you have to give her a reason to continue. She is very special son. You have to protect her." Vegeta glanced at his son.

"I will Dad. I won't let anything harm her. She's my princess." Trunks snuggled closer to her.

"Good, you had better take care of her." With that said Vegeta walked out of the room and into his own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Enjoy. Flame or fave! I accept both!  
Chapter 2

Morning came quickly in the Briefs' Residence. Vegeta rose before the sun and woke his son and left him to dress. He walked into the little Bunny's room to rouse her. She was tangled up in her blankets. He pulled her from the blankets and shook her awake. She looked up at him, sleep heavy in her bright blue eyes. Vegeta's heart softened at her beautiful face. He handed Usagi her training clothes and turned toward the door. He paused in the door way, long enough to speak to her.

"Get dressed girl. We're training today, harder than we've trained before." He watched her reaction.

She hopped out of bed and began dressing. Usagi quickly pulled on her clothes, made her bed, put her dirty clothes in a hamper and ran off after Vegeta. He made it to the top of the stairs when she came running up behind him. Trunks came out of his room tying is orange belt. Usagi stopped infront of him and smiled. She was wearing the lavender and blue gi. Trunks smiled back at her.

"Good morning Trunks! Are you ready?" Usagi was chipper, bubbly, and full of energy.

"Yeah. Are you? Dad's not going to go easy on you." Trunks spoke softly to her.

Vegeta listened from the middle of the stairs. The two seemed to be in their own world. They had been connected since she was born into this world. He knew what she was and just why she was so special. It was perfect, Vegeta smirked as he listened to them talk.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I'll beat you and then everyone will know you got beat by a girl! Take that oh might young Prince of the Sayians." Usagi folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Really now? What if I win?" Trunks retorted, being cocky as ever.

"You won't." Usagi gave him a defiant glare.

"What if I do though Usa, we should come to some kind of arangement." Trunks was whispering quietly to her.

"You won't, but what do you want if you win?" Usagi looked him over supiciously.

"Your punishment is to stay here for at least a week. You'll go through brutal training till you become stronger!" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and began to walk down the stairs.

"Fine." Usagi followed behind him. "I want. . I want to stay here with you." She smiled and ran past him.

Trunks was left behind her watching her go ahead of him. He walked into the gravity room seeing Usagi flying around the room avoiding ki blast his father was throwing at her. He noticed the level was at 450 times Earth's gravity. He couldn't believe how strong she was. He knew if anything bad were to happen she would be able to defend herself, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be there for her to always protect her.

"Are you coming, Trunks?" Usagi asked, floating above him deflecting his father's ki blasts.

"Yeah." Trunks powered up and began throwing his own attacks at his father.

"Not wise brat." Vegeta deflected the attacks and sent some towards his son.

The three continued training. Throwing and deflecting ki blasts. Trunks continued his attack on his father. Usagi snuck around Vegeta's back and hit him in the back of the kneck, flew back a bit and hit him with a big bang. Vegeta staggered forward a few steps and turned towards the young blonde sayian. She was floating mid air in a fighting stance. Fearing the worst for her, Trunks flew in front of her to protect her. He knew his father could be rough and he was going to do his damndest to protect her. Vegeta took in the sight in front of him. His son standing before Kakarot's only daughter, ready to defend her from himself. He would never hurt her, his son didn't know that, but he would never harm the only sayian female left alive. Vegeta turned his back and walked to the center of the circular room to the console.

"That's enough for now," Vegeta turned off the gravity and turned towards the door. "It's lunch time. Eat then we'll continue training." Vegeta left the building.

Usagi landed a punch to Trunks' shoulder after Vegeta had left. He looked at her, shocked and confused as to why she had punched him.

"I could have handled it myself Trunks! I didn't need you to stand infront of me." She fumed at him, landed and headed towards the door.

"Usa! I was trying to protect you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"I know! I don't need you to protect me though. I'm the daughter of Son Goku. I can handle myself!" She pushed herself out of his grip and continued to the door. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her close to him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I always want to protect you. I want to be there for you. Nothing bad should ever happen to you." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Trunks." She hugged him back tightly. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, and be there for her. He had proved that.

The duo held hands and walked inside together. They sat down at the table and waited for their food. Trunks' grandmother sat plates of food infront of them.

"Here you go sweethearts." She dropped a kiss on both of their foreheads.

The young sayians began to eat heartily. Chichi, Gohan and Goten had left early that morning. Bulma promised nothing would happen to Usagi. She let her stay with them reluctantly. Gohan and Goten were at home training for the tournament. After they had finished eating they went back to training. Vegeta watched as the two small children trained. He gave them pointers as they trained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I own nothing. I wish I did. That would be fucking sweet if I did. Anyway, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days had gone by quickly and it was finally the day of the tournament. Usagi awoke ready to go. She was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table. She ate breakfast, Trunks came and sat beside her. He was dressed and ready to go. Bulma squealed happily as Chichi, Gohan, and Goten walked up to the door. They ate breakfast together. Usagi and Trunks ran off to the training room, it was time to leave for the tournament. Usagi ran into the gravity room and jumped up, attaching herself around Vegeta's neck. He pulled her around and hugged her back tightly.

"Let's go Uncle Veggie. Remember your promise!" Usagi looked at him pointedly.

"I won't forget. Let's go." Vegeta lowered her down and walked away.

Trunks locked hands with Usagi and together they followed Vegeta towards the arena. The rest of the group followed suit. They waited outside the gate for everyone to arrive. All were there except Goku, they stood in the sign up line waiting for Goku to arrive, they were the last ones in line. Usagi stood close to Trunks, their tails locked tightly together. She was excited yet scared to see her Father. Trunks made it all better, just him being there made her feel better. Usagi felt the famillar power level and her whole body stiffened.

"Hey Guys!" The goofy voice filled the air surrounding them.

Usagi ducked behind Trunks and watched as everyone except Vegeta and Trunks moved towards Goku. Goten was hiding behind mother's leg. Chichi hugged her husband and sobbed happily on her his shoulder. Goku ducked down eye level with his youngest son, he was peeking behind his mother's leg.

"Hey there! I'm your Dad. It's nice to finally meet you." Goku smiled happily at his small son.

"Daddy!" Goten jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Goten started rambling about his life and what he liked to do. Goku moved forward, the line was incredibly short now. He stopped as he passed his daughter. Trunks stood in front of her, her hands gripping the back of his shirt, and Vegeta was standing behind her. He then noticed there was something white wrapped tightly around Trunks' waist and felt something tickle his arm. He noticed Goten still had his brown tail. That meant if Goten had his, Usagi must still have hers and that's what was wrapped around Trunks. Goku smiled at Vegeta and he smirked back at him. He knelt down to look eye level with his young daughter.

"Hey! I'm your Dad, you don't have to be scared of me." He smiled genuinely at her. "I won't hurt you. I just want to look at you."

Usagi grabbed even tighter onto Trunks shirt. Trunks wrapped his tail around her waist trying to comfort her. Vegeta put his hand on her back and urged them forward.

"Go on brat, he's your father."

Vegeta watched as Usagi stood next to Trunks, their hand and tails entwined as she made her way to her father. She was wearing her orange gi with white accents. Trunks wore his normal teal gi with orange accents.

"Hey, Usagi."

"Hi." She held her head down, more interested in the ground below her feet.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He feared she was terrified of him.

His question brought her eyes to his. "No."

"Then what's wrong little one?" He asked running his fingers through her soft blond hair.

"I've never met you but I'm suppose to love you. You're my Dad, but I'm scared." Flashes of her nightmares came running rampant through her mind.

He knew she was lying. Trunks squeezed her hand tight and reassuringly. He knew the look in her eyes, it was her nightmares. She squeezed his hand back, trying to pull strength from his grasp. Goku saw how terrified his daughter was and he didn't know the cause. He had to find out, needed to find out. He touched her chin pulling her face to his. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's go sign up." He faced his small daughter. "Would it be alright if I carry you? I know you're a big girl now, but you'll always be my little girl." He smiled at her with his carefree smile, she noticed it was the same one both her brothers shared.

She felt her tears sting the back of her eyes. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, he picked her up and carried her while balancing Goten on his right shoulder. Usagi sat on his arm leaning against his shoulder. She felt safe and content, she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy it for long. Her father was, after all, dead and would have to go back when the tournament was over. Unless the vision she had came to pass.

"So, why don't you tell me what was upsetting you?" Goku whispered quietly as he filled out the registration information for himself and his two small children.

"I. . . . I sometimes have visions." Usagi looked sideways at her father unsure of how he would react.

"That's really cool! You know, your grandfather could do the same thing. I think he would really like you guys." Goku smiled as he handed the lady the paperwork.

"Your Dad could do the same thing?" Usagi was shocked, she had no idea anyone in her family had the same ability.

"Yeah. Do you want to tell me about what you saw?" Goku asked as he walked with the rest of the group.

"The tournament was attacked, Vegeta-sama went with them and you died again." She felt his arms wrap around her even tighter.

"It's okay. I won't let anything like that happen." She looked into his eyes. "I promise."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged back tightly. He loved his daughter and would do all he could to protect her and make her happy. He sat her down in front of the board. Usagi, Goten, and Trunks were the last three to compete in that order. The adults ran off to finish the final step for entering. There were so many competitors they had to set a limit. They had to punch a machine that gauged their strength. The childrens competition had begun. Goku was becoming impatient it was nearing his daughters turn. They called his number, he ran up there like a child after cake and tried not to punch the machine into saw dust. He had made the grade and was going to be in the competition. Vegeta was next, he turned the machine to dust. Luckily they had another one for just in case purposes. By the time they had finished they were already in the second to last round of the junior division.

"Come on Vegeta! Usagi is about to fight!" Goku whined as he ran off to watch how his young daughter would fair in the fight.

Vegeta grunted at him. "She'll do fine Kakarot. She might even be able to beat my brat."

"You really think so?" Goku lit up as the walked to the waiting area just before the arena.

"Yes."

"Vegeta," Goku turned serious. "I want to thank you for looking out for her for me. She loves you, a lot."

"You're welcome Kakarot. Did she tell you about her visions?" Vegeta looked the goofy sayian over.

He turned serious. "Yeah, they seem to really scare her."

"Don't worry, oaf. Trunks won't let anything happen to her. They're connected." Vegeta walked past him over to their children.

"Uncle Veggie! I'm next." She smiled brightly at him while tightening her belt.

"I know, stay focussed. Don't pay attention to the crowd. Focus on your opponent." He knelt down eye level and instructed her the way she would have been had Vegetasai still been in existence.

"Right Vegeta-sama." She smiled happily at him and put on her 'game face' preparing to fight.

"Don't use ki blast, Usa. You don't want to hurt them." Her father gave her advice.

"Okay Daddy!" She beamed happily.

"Next match we have 9 year old Mike Itatchi versus 6 year old Usagi Son. Let's hear it for these young fighters."

Usagi and her opponent stepped out onto the ring. Trunks didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made him angry and his blood boil.

"You sure are pretty. I'll try not to be too rough on you, but you are gonna loose." He huffed at her.

"We'll see about that." Usagi took her fighting stance.

The announcer began the fight. Usagi stood her ground, waiting for the boy to attack. He came charging at her. She smirked at him, dropped down and extended her right fist ramming it into his stomach causing him to double over. She flipped backwards from his falling body and stood up, waiting for him to get up. He never got back up. He laid on the floor grimacing in pain, she leaned down looking at him.

"I guess I should have taken it easy on you." Usagi shrugged her shoulders and skipped over to her family.

Trunks stood next to her congratulating her as Goten went to fight. She was trying to lean around to watch her brother as he walked up to the ring. She felt hands pick her up and saw her father's face beaming at her. He placed her on his shoulder and lifted Trunks to his other shoulder. She grabbed Trunks' hand.

"Go GOTEN! Knock him dead!" Usagi shouted.

"Not really!" Their father called out. "Don't hurt him too bad!" Goku shouted a little nervous.

Goten had won the fight by tiring out his opponent by jumping around and deflecting his attacks. Goten came running up to his dad and started talking excitedly. Trunks jumped down from Goku's shoulder and ran out to the ring. Goten occupied the other shoulder. The twins talked excitedly about the final up coming round and how they were going to do their best.

"Final match of this round, 7 year old Trunks Briefs versus 14 year old Lee Sosari. Begin!" The announcer stepped back.

"Bring it on Shrimp!" He stood his fists held in front of his face.

"Whatever." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest.

"GO Trunks! Get him!"

He heard Usagi cheering him on as Lee charged at Trunks, jumping in the air trying to kick him in the face. Trunks side stepped him watching as he sailed through the air, eyes closed, and land on the grass out side of the ring. Trunks huffed and walked down the steps and into the waiting area. Usagi was going to have to face off a girl that was 15 years old, more than twice her age. She was sizing her up when she saw that was her last fight before the real challenge began.

"Way to go Trunks! I knew you could do it!" Usagi hopped down and hugged him.

"Thanks Usa, I'm looking forward to fighting you." Trunks whispered quietly in her ear.

"I'll win anyway so you might as well give up now." Usagi folded her arms over her chest and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He watched as Usagi walked to the arena.

"Usagi Son versus Miko Aino. Begin!"

The two dropped into a fighting stance, daring the other to move. Usagi starred down the girl, she would fight but she would never make the first move.

"Enough of this!" Miko rushed forward punching and swinging at Usagi.

She moved out of the way. The girl was taunting Usagi, trying to make her angry.

"What? To afraid to fight? Don't want to break a nail? Fight back!"

"Fine, don't regret what you ask for." Usagi stopped and jumped in the air hitting the girl with a cobra kick.

The girl was laying face down in the ring, a crater around her face. The girls was unconscience, bruised, and bleeding but other wise fine. She would be sore for a few days and would have some scarring and bruising. She walked over to her family. Trunks and Goten were on their way to the ring. Usagi stopped and hugged both boys.

"Good luck Goten, do your best!" She hugged her brother tightly around the neck.

"Good luck Trunks!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He looked at her shocked, she smiled happily at him. "Just for extra good luck." She walked back to the waiting area.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Good job." He rested his hand on top of her head.

"Great job sweet heart! You really are amazing! I'm so proud of you." He lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy!" She hugged him back with just as much ferver.

Trunks and Goten went at it. They weren't going all out, punching, kicking, flying, and even sending ki blasts.

"No fair Trunks! We're not suppose to throw ki blasts. Or fly!" Goten whined.

"Life isn't fair Goten! An enemy wouldn't wait for you or give you a handicap!"

Usagi's voice caught both of their attentions. They nodded at each other and held nothing back. Trunks ended the fight by knocking Goten back with a ki blast. His feet stopped just on a seat in the arena and Trunks was declared the winner. Trunks waved Usagi out to him. The announcer asked if he wanted a break.

He responded, "No. I'm just getting warmed up."

Chichi came to console her son. Together the small family watched the match. Trunks and Usagi were giving it their all. Moving so fast only those with trained eyes could see them. Hercule was panicking as he watched them. They were moving so fast. Trunks and Usagi stopped mid air. They smirked at one another and went Super Sayian 2. Hercule almost shit himself, he thought he had rid himself of the super strong blondies after the cell game. Usagi hit Trunks in the back of the neck and hit him in the back with a barrage of ki blast driving him into the ground. Usagi landed on the ring and jumped down to check on Trunks. She touched his shoulder gently.

"You okay?" She knew that wouldn't hurt him but she wanted to make sure.

"Never better." He knelt in front of her and wrapped her in a hug. "Congratulations. Looks like you won our bet." Trunks lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her back to the ring where Hercule was now standing.

"Here is your new junior division champion ladies and gentlemen!" Hercule lifted her onto his shoulder and carried off the ring.

"Before we start our adult division, we have a special treat for you! The true events of what happened with Cell." The announcer stated as they began to repair the damage to the ring the young sayian children had caused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I own nothing! Nothing at all!  
Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!

It all happened slow motion. The small girl stood terrified, watching her vision come true. Tears blurred her eyes. The young Prince stood beside her, holding her hand tightly. Her family all standing together, watching as the scene unfolded before them. She broke away from Trunks and ran to the stubborn sayian whose hair defied gravity.

"NO! Vegeta-sama! You promised!" She attached herself to his leg.

He smirked at the young blonde and patted her head, the dark M marked his brow prominently. "Promises are meant to be broken." He turned and started to walk away.

"Please, we need you. I need you!" She dropped her head and grovelled before him. "Please, don't leave me."

He paused mid stride and turned to her. He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Goku froze. His daughter was leaving with Vegeta, who had just blown up a section of the stadium, the man who was now following Buu. Goku felt his blood began to boil as he watched Vegeta take off with Usagi, he released his rage and turned Super Sayian. Trunks and Goten followed behind him. Trunks had to try something to get through to his father and he had to be there for Usagi, she was going to need him if her vission progressed further. Trunks and Goten chased after their ki levels desperately while Goku used instant transmission. When Trunks and Goten arrived Usagi was standing between her father and his. Trying to convince them not to fight. Goku kept his eyes on his prince, he feared for his daughters life and had to get her out of harms way. Usagi grabbed Vegeta's leg looking up at him tears forming her eyes.

"Please Vegeta-sama, you can't fight him. He's my dad and I just met him. I don't want you two to fight. I can't loose you Uncle Veggie! Trunks needs you, I can't have a dead dad and a dead prince." Tears escaped her eyes.

Vegeta knelt down eye level with her and noticed her eyes turning a silver color. He brushed her hair back with his hand. "Tell me goddess," he whispered softly so only she could hear him, "what is it you see for my future?"

Her body shook violently as she emitted a silver aura. "You'll die, you'll die an honorable death. Trying to protect this world and the people you hold close to you. All will be in vain, you will not succeed in your mission." Her eyes rolled back in her head and the aura dissappated. He cradled her body to his, stood and walked over to Kakarott.

"I know what I have to do," he handed Usagi to her father. "I'll make up for my past transgressions. Tell Bulma I love her." He took off into the air.

"Trunks," Goku called him over. "Take Usagi, I'm going to help your father." Goku blasted off after Vegeta.

Usagi awoke to see Trunks looking down at her. Panic took over her. "We have to stop your Dad, he's going to die."

Trunks didn't need to be told twice. The trio blasted away following their fathers ki signature. Usagi pushed as hard as she could, the sense of doom only increasing as they grew closer. Trunks grabbed her hand trying to calm her and himself. A huge power raced through the sky causing Usagi's heart to race even faster. Energy flowed through her veins forcing her to move faster in desperation. Trunks and Goten struggled to keep up with her.

"We have to get there faster!" Usagi screamed as the wind whipped her hair around her, coming loose of its constraints.

"We're trying Usa, you're just going so fast!" Goten whined trying to keep up with his sister.

"Try harder! We don't have a choice." Usagi was not going to let her vision come true. This one was more destructive and devistating than the last.

"Usa-chan, tell me what happened?" Trunks was forcing himself to keep up with her, if she said it was urgent then it was.

"Your father is going to die. He's going to give up his life to save us, a true Sayian death. It will be in vain. I won't let our prince die an unworthy death." She found more strength to move even faster. They were almost there, she could feel it.

They landed and the scene forced a pain to flow through Usagi's chest. Vegeta was fighting with Buu and her father was fighting Dabura. Vegeta was doing serious damage to Buu. Usagi could feel Vegeta's anger and persistance. She knew the end was close. Her father landed beside her after defeating his opponent. He put a hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"Everything will be alright." He smiled whole heartedly at her.

"How can you say that? You didn't see what I did. It was horrible." She wrapped her arms around herself and slammed her eyes shut. Trunks wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"You mean. Buu not like you." Buu was struggling to stand.

"I don't like you either. I won't let you harm my family, or Usa." Vegeta charged up to full power creating a power surge sucking Buu closer to him.

Usagi's eyes opened in fear. She felt it coming, her prince was going to die. She could not allow it. She flung herself from Trunks' arms and rushed for Vegeta.

"No. Vegeta-sama!"

Her body toppled to the ground by Trunks. She elbowed him in the throat and continued her run towards the prince of all sayians. She was thrown to the ground again by Trunks and Goten. She struggeld against both of them fighting free. She was desperate, she had to reach Vegeta, she had to stop him no matter what. The energy began to push outward, she could see Vegeta radiating with power. He never looked more primal, more sayian, more like her royal leader. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and pull her to the ground shielding her from the blast. She looked up to see her father protecting herself, Trunks and Goten from the outward blast that brought Vegeta's death.

"NO! How could you! We could have saved him! Vegeta didn't have to die!" She shoved her father away from her.

Buu emerged from the destruction unscathed. It only served to enrage Usagi more. She clenched her fists, power coursing from her tiny body. She screamed in agony and cursed the day. She rushed forward striking Buu with all of her might. He looked at the small girl as he flew backwards, he saw the pain on her face and in her bright blue eyes that held an aqua tent to them. A gold aura surrounded her body. Goku watched in astonishment as his only daugter turned super sayian 3. She was so young and had no idea she could perform such a task. As she began to strike again Buu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She pushed against him kicking, punching, elbowing, kneeing, and scratching him. Goku, Goten, and Trunks prepared to fight. Trunks nudged Goten and the duo nodded, they transformed into Gotenks.

"Let go of me! You're the reason Vegeta-sama died!" She screamed.

"No fight, let's be friends. You're so pretty." He smiled at her.

His words caused her to stop her motions. A realization hit her. She peered into his soul.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" She dropped her transformation.

Goku and Gotenks feared the worst for her. Gotenks charged, he would not fail his mission. He would protect her, no matter what. By now the entire Z senshi had shown up along with Kabuto and Shin.

"Let go of her!" Gotenks kicked Buu in the head causing him to loose his grip on Usagi. He used the kick to push away and grab Usagi before she hit the ground. He cradled her to him and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" The Z Senshi flew above them towards Buu. Goku landed beside them, inspecting his daughter for any injuries.

"I can't talk to you with you looking like that. It's too weird." Usagi looked down, her cheeks redish in color.

The boys split apart, Trunks hugged Usagi closely to him. He would not shed the tears of loosing his father, he was sayian. Usagi wrapped her arms around him. Their tails found one another, trying to comfort and bring resolve to the fact that Vegeta would no longer be around. Goku looked on in awe. Trunks and his daughter would be together hopefully. Goku looked to see how the Z senshi were fending and the outcome wasn't good. He turned to his daughter.

"Usagi, I want you and the boys to go to Dende's look out. You'll be safe there."

"No." Usagi stood, Trunks beside her. Their tails entwined and look that didn't belong on their young faces. "We're Sayians and we will never leave a fight. I want revenge for what he did to Vegeta-sama. He killed our prince, Trunks' father, and I will not stand for that." She powered up to level 2, Trunks followed suit.

He smiled at his daughter's determination. He ruffled her hair. "I understand, I want you three to stay back, if things get worst and leave. Don't be brave. I would to be able to see you more often but it would kill your mother if we all died. I couldn't do that to her." He rushed to the fight leaving behind the three young sayians.

Buu had absorbed everyone except Goku, who wasn't fairing so well on his own. The trio powered up. Gotenks and Usagi charged forward aiding Goku. He watched as the children were absorbed. A white light desended from the sky. Buu had run off chasing a butterfly. Goku stood watching sensing a famillar presence. Vegeta emerged, looking as triumphant as ever.

"You look like an idiot Kakarott." Vegeta smirked, a halo above his head.

"How did you come back?" Goku gave his puzzled look.

"The Supreme Kai sent me back. He said you needed help. Here." He tossed him an ear ring.

"What's this for?" Goku asked looking curiously at the ear ring presented to him.

"We have to merge to be able to defeat Buu. I don't like the idea myself but if it saves the brats I'll do it. Just hurry up and put it on." Vegeta had put on his ear ring. Goku did the same. They were fused, perminately fused.

Vegeto stood, powerful and magestic. He powered up and charged off in the direction of Buu's power level.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone awoke on the ground, Goku and Vegeta were standing above them. Usagi launched herself into Vegeta's arms. All breathed a sigh of relief, of course Vegeta and Goku were still dead they were fine. A small boy with black hair and skin stood but there was no Buu. Usagi became defensive, he didn't have a bad aura, innocence. The . . same innocence in his eyes as Buu's. This was Buu's very true form. The evil was purged from his soul. Usagi jumped from Vegeta's arms and walked over to him, looking him up and down. Goku smiled at his daughter, she was always weary. He had seen as much while he was in the afterlife. He watched over his family, that was true. He had stepped in too many times now to even to have a body. He enjoyed being with his family and his twins.

Vegeta watched her watching him. 'Sayian goddess you are, just as much as a warrior as you are. You didn't stop, you were still fighting. I could feel you defending yourself longer, harder, stronger than my son. You are proud, strong, determined, and you don't back down or go down till you're defeated. You fight like a proud true Sayian, my Goddess!' Vegeta praised her mentally. 'I think most of all. .'

"I'm Son, Usagi. My dad is Goku, the goofy looking guy. My Uncle, and Prince, is the serious one. What's your name?" Usagi stuck out her hand out for him to shake.

He took her hand and looked around at everyone looking at them. He blushed from all of the attention. "My name is Uub, it's a pleasure to meet you Usagi-chan."

"Well, go meet everyone else." She smiled at him and stepped out of the way. He bowed to Vegeta and then to Goku. He spoke of appreciation and grattitude to the duo. He wished he could train with both of them. Goku smiled and Vegeta looked skeptical, his eyes then darted to Usagi. Once Uub finished talking to him he walked over her. He knelt infront of her and pulled her into a hug. He dropped his lips to her ear, "I think I'm going to miss you of all. I have failed to protect you first, but was allowed to come back and do it again. I repent, but it was still to late. I promise to watch over you, Trunks as well. I'll need you to be there for him. A good training partner." Usagi felt tears dampen her shirt and assumed they were hers, she felt some hit her face. Her Prince was crying. She threw her arms around his neck and screamed. A silver light encased them, when it faded Vegeta was floating on a bed of energy. He was being surrounded by energy and it was healing him. They looked to the young woman who looked of about 16. She had soft silver hair, brilliant blue eyes of crystal, curves covered by a thin navy blue gown. The shoulders pinned by golden pins with the Vegetasai insignia. The dress complemented her bronze skin.

Everyone was stunned. Trunks became frantic, he moved forward. His father out cold and his Usa nowhere to be seen. The woman looked to down to him. He timidly touched her hand, and looked up to her, "Usa?"

"Yes, small prince." She knelt down to his eye level. "She begged me to bring your father and her father back. I am going to do my best young Prince." Black clouds rolled in heavily as the goddess and the young Sayian Prince spoke. Golden red eyes shined brightly from behind the clouds.

"Who dare to challenge my power and summon me!" The dragon roared, letting his presence be known.

The silver haired goddess rose to her feet, standing tall facing the dragon. "It is I, Goddess LaFaera. I have summoned you here out of respect for your region. I wish to ask your assistance in allowing me to bring Kakarott and Prince Vegeta back to life. They have family here and are not ready to part with them yet."

"It's fine with me but have you cleared it with King Yama and the Grand Kai?" He sneared at LaFaera, showing his teeth. Trunks thought his face was too close to Usagi's.

"I am waiting for my contact to gather everyone, Shenron. I would not waste your time unneccesarily. You of all should know this old friend." She smiled happily, just like Usagi would do.

"Hello! Are you still there?" A bubbly voice filled the air.

"Yes, King Kai. I'm still here." LaFaera looked into the sky as did Trunks, being able to see the faces that were slowly appearing. The Z Senshi turned to see what she and Trunks were staring at. "King Yama, Grand Kai. It's been far too long." She bowed politely to them.

"Dear child. You are still very beautiful." King Yama smiled at her.

"Hello doll! It's not fair, after all these years you're still so young and I'm old." Grand Kai pouted playfully.

"You are both too kind." She felt Trunks grab her hand. "I have come to seek your permission in a serious matter." She was as serious as she could be. "I am here to respectfully request for the lives of Prince Vegeta and Kakarott to be reinstated. They saved this world, without them this planet would be lifeless and dead. I am merely requesting this of you. If you deny this request then I shall move forward and reclaim their souls inorder to ensure the Sayian race does not go extinct."

"You cannot do such a thing little goddess." Sheron laughed.

"Very well then. Watch me." She turned her back to them and faced the two Sayians floating. She forced energy into them pulling and binding their souls to their bodies. More energy poured from her into the sky.

"What are you doing?" King Yama sounded panicked.

"I'm bringing back the entire Sayian race and their planet." Her voice was strained, the energy around her began to fade.

Vegeta sat up to see LaFaera, his Sayian Goddess in her true form. Their eyes met and she smiled weakly at him. She fell to her knees as the effect of using so much energy caught up with her. Trunks, already at her side, became filled with worry. Vegeta rushed to her side and held her body close to his. She placed her hand on his check.

"You're alright. That's all she wanted was your life to be restored." Her eyes began to fall and rise heavily.

"LaFaera, you have brought me back to life. I owe you everything, my allegence lies with you." Vegeta kissed the back of her hand.

"Prince Vegeta," She closed her eyes and silver energy surrounded the Sayian royalty and the goddess. When it died down Usagi was curled in Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta-sama, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you Usagi. You saved my life." He pulled her closer to him.

"Now you won't have miss me! I'm sleepy." She said after a long yawn.

"Rest then. Trunks, we're going back to Capsule Corp."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I own nothing! Hope you enjoy!

I bring you Chapter 5.

Years of peace had seemed to have fallen upon Earth. The small families were happy. Usagi and Goten attended public school with Trunks. While the children were in school Bulma and Chichi had girl time, that usually involved shopping, baking a snack for the kids when they got out of school, gossiping about how cute their little trio had gotten; they also had to cook lunch for the two grown sayians that were training all day in the gravity room or the back yard. The women had just finished the snack and were beginning their husbands lunch.

~~~~~

"Hush Trunks. You'll get us in trouble." Goten ducked in his seat trying to avoid their teacher seeing them.

Trunks was passing notes with Usagi. They were in their sophmore year of highschool. Trunks being 15 and the twins almost 14 had skipped a grade and were permitted to be in the same class as Trunks. Uniforms were not required but that didn't stop Chichi from making her children look presentable, Bulma as well. Trunks was always dressed in khaki pants with a navy blue polo tucked in and a pair of skate shoes. Goten was dressed into a similar fashion, he wore a white button up longsleeve shirt tucked into dark khaki pants and a pair of dark skate shoes. Usagi on the other hand was wearing a white short sleeved polo, a khaki skirt that stopped just above her knee, white socks that travelled up to mid tigh and delicate black ballet shoes. Her hair stopped midback, her golden locks now contained silver traces woven through out it. Vegeta said it was because she had connected to the goddess.

Usagi sat just above Trunks. Only two days into school and they had figured out how to communicate. The class was almost over and a new seating arrangement had been posted. Their new teacher liked for them to sit in groups of threes and damn if they didn't like the seating arrangement. Usagi would be in the middle with Trunks on her left and Goten her right. Truks scribbled his response and stretched till he felt her sock covered knee. His fingers lingering a little longer that necessary. She read the note and held back her laughter, as she began to scribble a response her whole body froze. A great power, a huge power was coming. She looked at Trunks and Goten to see their reaction. Both were tense and looking over their shoulder at her. She nodded and jotted down a note to them.

'We leave after this class when the bell sounds. Something big is coming and we have to tell our Dad's.'

She passed the note to Trunks and Goten and he nodded. The bell would ring in 4 minutes. The teacher announced they could pack up but to be ready for a test tomorrow and not to forget their homework before the left. They would leave this class for 30 minutes for lunch. The bell sounded, the three darted quickly to the front of the class grabbed their work and headed to the roof. They flew to capsule corp quickly. Usagi didn't fear anyone seeing anything because she wore shorts under her skirt. Trunks flew under her looking up at her, her long hair flowing in the wind her blue eyes sparkling. She was beautiful and he wanted her.

"You're going to run into something if you keep starring at me silly boy." She flew down level to him and softly kissed his lips and backed away.

"Why do you two have to be like that when only I'm around." Goten rolled his eyes. "You know how happy Mom and Bulma would be to see you two kiss?"

"Exactly." Trunks rolled his eyes. "We would never hear the end of it."

"We'll tell them when we're ready for them to know." Usagi shrugged as she landed in the yard and headed for the gravity room, dropping her backpack outside the door. She shimmied out of the skirt, socks and pollo. Leaving her in shorts, a tanktop and ankle high socks. She picked up her sayian boots as she entered the room. Trunks and Goten followed suit. She watched as her Father and her Prince sparred. She cleared her throat trying to get their attention. She looked at Trunks over her right shoulder.

"They say we can't hear anything." Usagi stretched her whole body one good time and phazed directly between them blocking attacks meant for one another. Goku backed up and smiled at his daughter. Vegeta was proud she could block attacks such as that while phazing. She certainly was strong.

"Vegeta-sama, I was wondering if you had sensed a powerforce recently? Coming from somewhere out in space?"

Vegeta and Goku concentrated, there was a very large powerful source of energy coming toward earth. It didn't appear menacing but they couldn't feel the energy's reason for coming to Earth.

"There's something famillar about it. We start training at once to prepare for whatever it is." Vegeta starred into the sky, trying to decipher the energy he felt.

"Oh, boys! Lunch is ready." Bulma called from the back porch.

"Alright food!" Goku and Goten sprinted off in thought of food. Usagi and Trunks waited for Vegeta.

"You three aren't going to be going to school if I can help it. You'll be training non-stop untill who ever it is arrives." Vegeta stepped out of the gravity and looked in the direction of the large energy source.

"GOTEN! What are you doing home?" Chichi could be heard screaming.

"I don't think our mom's are going to like the idea of us missing school too much." Usagi sighed as they made their way to the house, Chichi screaming the whole time at her brother.

"Something tells me the same thing." Trunks smiled at her.

The three of the walked into the kitchen. Goku was chowing down, Chichi was lecturing Goten about skipping school, Goten was cowaring because of the frying pan that Chichi held in her hand, and Bulma stood back amused at the situation.

"Did you just up and leave your sister at school? And Trunks?" Chichi screached.

"No Mom, we're right here." Usagi spoke as she sat down between Trunks and Vegeta. There was an open chair inbetween Goku and Trunks. Goten slid into the open chair and began to eat.

"Great! So all three of you are skipping school." Bulma rolled her eyes and the three demi-sayians.

"What kind of children did I raise?" Chichi began to tear up.

"The kind of children that can sense danger coming." Usagi took a bite from a fried chicken leg.

"Danger?" Bulma looked puzzled and brought more food to the table.

"Yes woman. The brats found an energy headed this way, a large one." The prince spoke quietly.

"What does that mean?" Chichi sat next to her husband after setting another large platter on the table.

"The brats need to be here training, not in a school where they will learn nothing on how to defend this planet." Vegeta loaded a second helping of food onto his plate.

"Is it really going to be that dangerous?" Bulma asked quietly, Buu had been bad enough.

"We don't necessarily know yet. It's too far away to make contact." Goku took a serious tone.

"Maybe Bulma could contact them?" Chichi was hopeful.

"I could give it a try." Bulma smiled at her long time friend.

"That's fine, give it a try but I want the brats out of school." Vegeta passed the platter to Usagi who took some food and passed it on to Trunks.

"I agree with Vegeta." All eyes fell upon Goku. "The kids should be out of school to prepare for this. They maybe our only hope."

"No! My babies aren't going to fight. I almost lost them last time and I will not take that chance." Chichi stood after slamming her hands on the table causing the sturdy table to shake.

"Mom, you didn't loose us last time. We're older than we were then." Goten tried to calm his mother.

"We're stronger, faster, older, and more powerful this time. We'll be ready." Trunks saw his mother agreeing with Chichi.

"Makes no difference young man, I agree with Chichi." Bulma crossed her arms. "You need to finish school."

"You can't stop us from fighting, so I have a proposition for you." Usagi pushed her plate away after two helpings (she knew they hadn't prepared enough food for basically three and half sayians). "Give us a test, for all of high school and placement tests for college. If we pass all of these test we can train. If we fail, we stay in school. Sound like a fair plan to everyone?" Usagi looked at Bulma and Chichi who looked skeptical, Trunks and Goten didn't look to excited with the aspect of taking alot of test (not that she was looking forward to it any more than they were), her father was too busy eating, and her prince looked pleased with her course of thinking.

"I like her thinking, do it." Vegeta loaded his plate again for a sixth time.

"I guess we had better figure out a reason for you three not being in school." Bulma began to ponder a good reason for pulling the kids out not even a week into school.

"We could say they're sick?" Chichi had offered.

"No, they'll want medical proof and Trunks has never had anything more than a cold."

"The twins either." Chichi and Bulma fell silent as they thought.

"Why not just say we have a family emergency? Or something to the extent of you're work is pulling you away and you don't want to leave us here to fend for ourselves?" Usagi shrugged as she stood to stretch.

"I think we'll go with your idea about work. Chichi?" Bulma looked to her friend.

"Sounds like the best idea to me. I'll call the school." Chichi stood and walked in to the living room to use the phone.

"I'm going to change then we can start training." Usagi sauntered upstairs. Trunks followed after her. Goten kept eating.

Usagi walked upstairs into her room. Trunks walked into his and grabbed some clothes. He entered Usagi's room seeing her remove her bra. His hormones flared up at the sight of her. He shut the bedroom door so they could change. She pulled a sports bra on over her tank top then removed the shirt. She pulled on her gi that her father hand given her. It was navy blue with white accents and white boots. Trunks stood in just his turquoise training pants, and bare chested muscles bulging. Usagi turned around as she finished tying her sash. Her hair fell loosely around her with it's naturally soft curls. Trunks closed the distance between them and pulled her body close to his. His right arm wrapped around her body, his left pulled her head to him causing their lips to meet.

He couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, the feel of her body. He backed them up till they reached the wall beside the window. He pushed his body even closer to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waste. They broke the kiss off when they felt their mother's coming up the stairs. Trunks pulled on his shirt quickly fumbling along the way. Usagi opened the door and turned her attention to Trunks, who was still fumbling with his top. Usagi put her hands on his causing them to still. She smiled at him. No words needed between the two. She folded his shirt the right way, her finger tips grazing his chest sending shivers through out both of their bodies. Trunks grabbed her hand to still her movements, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"I want to be with you forever, Usa." He dropped his head to the curve of her kneck and sniffed.

"Trunks. ." Usagi was filled strong emotions for Trunks.

"Alright guys," they heard their mothers and seperated. They stood in the hallway looking at them. "You're all covered only thing is I told them we were leaving in a couple days. They're going to let you continue your schooling and will be dropping all of your work off when school lets out today." Bulma smiled at the trio.

"How much are they sending us?" Usagi questioned.

"I told them we might be gone a couple of years, so they'll be sending you all of the work you would have till you graduate." Bulma stated non-chalantly.

"You'll have to finish all of your work before you start training for this possible fight." Chichi eyed the children.

"That's fine, I'm going to train till the school work gets here." Usagi walked down the stairs and outside. Trunks and Goten followed. Their fathers were waiting outside for them.

"We're going to train, we're going to train using fusion. As much as I despise this form of fighting." Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not that bad. The boys are excited." Goku tried to cheer up Vegeta, very unsuccessfully.

"Goku!" Several voices yelled from far off places.

"Dende, King Kai! How are you guys doing?" Goku became excited to hear from his friends.

"That massive energy burst Usagi felt is real." Dende relayed urgently.

"We have reason to believe that the energy source is that of Sayians." King Kai explained sounding a little pissed.

"It seems your young daughter there brought back the entirety of the Sayian race. I didn't think one so young had it in them." The Grand Kai laughed at the small group of Sayians.

"What do they want?" Goku turned on the defensive, he would let no more harm come to his family because of his heritage. He had almost lost everything the first time they came around.

"Calm down Kakarott! My woman is working on a way to communicate with them." Vegeta was excited with the possibility of seeing other Sayians again, but how would they handle his brat being a half breed?

"All we know is their destination is Earth and we fear the worst." Dende responded, sounding troubled.

"How many are coming?" Trunks asked, wanting to at least be prepared.

"Three from what we can tell." Mr. Popo spoke up.

"You're worried about three Sayians when you basically have four Sayians right here on Earth?" Usagi questioned, taking offense to their worry.

"We don't know how dangerous they are." King Kai shouted, taking insult the the young girl's tone.

"Usagi is right though, they shouldn't be too much trouble for us to handle." Trunks' thoughts were following the same pattern as Usagi's.

"Hey Dad! What's going on? The school asked me to drop off your school work." Gohan pulled his little brother and Trunks into a headlock.

"Sayians are back Gohan." Goten spoke as he pushed out of his brother's grip.

"What?!" Gohan all but shouted.

"Shouldn't be anything we can't handle, there's only three of them." Trunks flipped Gohan over causing him to land on his back.

Gohan groaned as his body formed a crater in the ground below him. "Dad was our only Sayian last time and two of them came, Vegeta and Nappa. They tried to kill us, before that was Radditz. He was our Uncle, and Dad had to kill him. Sayians are bad news."

"Gohan's right kids. We shouldn't be over cofident." Goku looked up to the sky, tracking the Sayians.

"There might be a way to contact them before they get here." Vegeta folded his arms and headed in side the house. He passed Bulma and Chichi on his way in. He picked Bulma up and threw her over his shoulder. She put up little fight as they made their way further into the house.

"Goten! Usagi! Trunks! Time to hit the books. Now!" Chichi yelled at them. They forced themselves to go inside and get the work done.

"There's something you should know Goku," Grand Kai paused trying to think how to phrase his words. "Your daughter is the goddess of Vegetasai, that is why they are alive again. She revived them when she revived you and Vegeta. It could show to be very hazardous."

"We'll do our best Grand Kai." Goku solemnly promised his friends above that watched over them.

"We know you will Goku, we have faith in you." Dende sounded cheerful.

"Quit goofing around Goku and get to training." King Kai shouted.

"We certainly will! We'll keep you guys updated." Goku felt them leave and turned to his son. "Something wrong, Gohan?"

"I just have good news, but I think Mom should be here for this."

"Let's go find her then." Together they walked into the house. They found Chichi with the kids sitting around the table working on their school work for their sophmore year. Chichi turned to greet her oldest son more properly.

"Mom, I have some exciting news. How do you feel about being an Obasan and Ojisan?" Gohan feared his mother would fly off the handle about her being too young to be an Obachan.

"Oh! This is wonderful Gohan! How far along is she?" Chichi pushed her son in a chair and placed a snack in the middle of the table for them. "Goku, aren't you excited? A grand baby!"

"She's almost three months. Her doctor said it was looking skeptical at first that she might not be able to carry the baby to full term, not to get our hopes up at least until she was done with the first trimester. The baby is healthy and has a good heartbeat though." Gohan explained as he stuffed a rice ball into his mouth.

"Wow! I'm gonna be a Ojisan! What you do think about being Usagi-Oba and Goten-Oji? Pretty cool right?" Goku couldn't wait to meet his grandchild.

"It's really cool! Aren't you excited Usa?" Goten looked to his twin.

"Yeah, let's just make it through this possible fight first; since you were all so worried about it earlier." Usagi plopped another stack of papers down for her mother to grade. She had finished the sophmore section and was moving onto the junior year. Trunks and Goten were taking their time. Usagi wanted to get this over with and get onto training, or at least see what progress her prince an his mate had made with contact the approaching sayians. Usagi wasted no time in finishing her school work, taking her only 5 hours to finish ALL of her school work. She slammed the last stack down and stood from the table.

"Aren't you going to wait for us, Usa?" Trunks asked, eyes roaming her body.

"Nope, you better hurry up slow pokes." She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the lab.

Trunks turned back to his books and pushed through them faster. 'Damn her! Doesn't she know what she does to me? I will have her.'

Usagi leaned against the door way watching Vegeta and Bulma as they tried to fuse the two pieces of technology together to make a big screen. Bulma was attaching wires and welding things together. Vegeta increasing the output and pick up on the headset so it would be stronger and pick up much better through the distance in space. She walked up to one of the stools and sat down.

"Need help with anything?" Usagi looked to her prince first, she smiled at him.

"No, but my woman might." Vegeta smiled back at her, he turned to Bulma and shouted, "Usagi is offering assisstance, need any help Bulma?"

"Did you finish your work? Or are you guys taking a break?" Bulma shouted back as she wiggled her way from underneath the machine.

"Finished. All of it, even the apptitude test for college and millitary services." She stretched as if it was nothing.

Bulma sat up. "The boys aren't done yet?"

"Nope. I think that kind of made Trunks want to finish faster though." Usagi smiled as knelt to Bulma's level.

"Nothing like a woman to satisfy a sayian male." Vegeta mumbled to himself and Usagi, just a little bit.

"What was that Vegeta?" Bulma questioned honestly.

"Trying to make this damned thing work!" Vegeta faked her out.

Usagi knew what he had whispered. He was either noticing her and Trunks or trying to push them together just like their mothers.

"I'm sure you'll get it you stubborn Sayian Prince you," Bulma teased her husband lovingly. "Now, Usagi, dear," she paused looking around. "I need you to push that machine over here, after that I'm going to need you to attach the wires. You're small enough to still fit back there," she patted her slightly pregnant stomach. She had come to find out she was with her second child five months ago, she barely looked pregnant though.

"I can do that. May I use your mask?" Usagi asked as she crossed to move the machine.

"Of course dear," Bulma removed it and pushed the tools out of the way. Vegeta set down the communicator the wires running to the main signal booster. He stepped close to his mate, pulling her body against his body while placing his hands on her expanding belly. He was hoping for a daughter, one for his woman to keep company. He had Trunks, who soon would have Usagi if he had his way. They were such a perfect match, he could already see the forming of their bond. It would be one to not fuck with. The connection had started with her birth, she was already like a daughter to him.

"That feels nice Vegeta. Can you feel him moving?" Bulma laid her head on his left shoulder looking up at him, her right arm tangled in his hair.

"She sure is moving. She'll be nice and strong." Vegeta whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss between each word as he trailed down to her collarbone.

"You think it's a girl?" Bulma made eye contact with him.

"I hope so." He kissed her lips.

Usagi popped up just as they kissed, it made her smile. She was glad her prince was happy. "I'm done with that Bulma. Need help with anything else?"

"Oh," She blushed due to embarassment of being caught. "You want to help us test it out?" She moved away from Vegeta and fired up the machine.

Usagi put the mask down and looked on eagerly. She couldn't wait to see the faces of other Sayians and to hopefully learn their reasoning for coming to Earth. Vegeta and she both stood before the screen, arms folding, waiting as patiently as Sayians could. Usagi chose to break the silence as Bulma kept expanding th bandwith.

"Who do you think is coming?"

"I would assume Nappa and Radditz because they have knowledge of the terrain. I'm puzzled about the third one." Vegeta admitted openly.

"You think they're coming to claim this planet? Finish Kakarott's orginal mission?" She was concerned. She would defend this plaent regardless.

"Probably." He rested his large hand on her head. "I won't let it come to that. This is our home."

"I'm not getting anything, this could take a while." Bulma sighed. "You three sure did grow up quick!"

"Yeah, time goes by fast when things are peaceful." Usagi looked at Vegeta.

"You three are at the human age for dating. Lucky for you." Vegeta smirked at her.

"What does that mean, Vegeta?" Bulma swiveled in her chair.

"Sayian brats their age are mating and having brats of their own." Vegeta couldn't help but thinking of his son with the young woman beside him.

"Well," Bulma placed a thougtful finger on her chin, "I'm sure you and Trunks would make cute babies."

Usagi almost lost all the color of her face. "I would rather not talk about this. One we're too young in my opinion. Two, we have a potential threat to contend with. Three.. Is that a signal being picked up?" Usagi leaned forward, noticing a tiny blip on the screen.

Bulma pushed the scan a little bit farther.

"What was your third reasoning?" Vegeta leaned against the control panel to Usagi's right, Bulma on her right.

"Oh, uh." Usagi was watching as the signal got stronger. She turned the knob up making the signal even stronger. "Both you and Videl are pregnant and we still have plenty of time. Looks like we're getting closer." She answered non-chalantly trying to focus on the signal.

"OH! Videl's having a baby too? Are you excited?" Bulma squealed delightfully.

"Probably will be once all this shit is over." Usagi studied the waves, pinpointing the exact location of the signal.

"Language young lady!" Bulma lightly slapped her arm.

"Sorry, this should be the setting. Bulma turn the volume up, Vegeta will you turn the video on?" Usagi pushed her thick golden locks out of her face.

The trio adjusted, tweaked, and modified till they heard voices on the other end. "I wonder if Prince Vegeta is still alive." A bald, rather mean looking man spoke up.

"Nappa!" Vegeta stood back in disbelief.

"Who knows. The Kings orders were to find any surviving Sayains and accompany them back to Vegetsai." A man with black hair, that looked almost exactly like her father and her brothers, spoke.

"That's Kakarott's father, Bardock." He looked at Usagi. "Your grandfather." He smiled at her.

"They're all dead, no way they could have defeated Freiza." A man with long black hair that almost touched the ground spoke in a sneering manner.

"Your Uncle Radditz." Usagi noticed the discontent in Vegeta's voice. "Nappa! Radditz! Bardock! This is your Prince!"

The three on the ship continued to talk as if their prince wasn't speaking to them. A lightbulb went off over Usagi's head.

"I forgot to plug in the microphone!" She jumped behind the machine and plugged in the missing wire. "Got it!"

"What was that?" Nappa turned to the com link.

"Idiots!" The three Sayians looked at the screen. There stood their Prince, an older woman with blue hair sat at the controls infront of the screen, and a young woman with blonde and silver hair and stunning blue eyes stood next to their prince, her tail lazy swaying behind her. "We're alive! Freiza is dead, as I'm sure you know."

"My Prince, it is good to see you alive and well. We should be reaching Earth in a month's time. Your father wishes for you to return to Vegetasai." Nappa bowed to his Prince.

"Is my son still alive Prince Vegeta?" Bardock bowed to his prince, praying for good news.

"Kakarott is still living." Vegeta was becoming bored with this line of questioning. "We're going to train now. We look forward to your arrival. Come on brat." Vegeta turned to leave the room Usagi nodded to the three Sayians on the screen and followed her prince out of the room. She jogged behind him. Bulma was left to chat with the sayians giving them coordinates of where to land, orders of Prince Vegeta.

"What are we telling everyone?" Usagi asked curiously as she tumbled infront of Vegeta, getting good and stretched out for training.

"The Sayians are coming, we know their intent, and we're returning to Vegetasai." He stated, there was something off about the last part.

Usagi stopped infront of him, causing him to stop and look directly in her knowing blue eyes. "Is it a good thing we return to Vegetasai? There's never been a real tolerence for half breed Sayians. They are considered dirty. I'm considered dirty in their eyes." She dropped her head, her thoughts had turned to Trunks and her twin.

"Don't worry Usagi." Vegeta dropped his large hand on the back of her head and pulled her head to his chest in a comforting manner, something he could easily do with her. "No harm or foul will befall you, your brothers, and definetly not my son. I will personally kill anyone that tries to harm you. You're not dirty at all, you are pure."

"Vegeta-sama!" She hugged him tightly, knowing her Prince meant what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I own nothing. I would like to just own the bank accounts of the people who created Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z.

The Sayian race is back thanks to Usagi (Lafaera). I know it's completely different from the show, liberties. The sayians are coming back, Vegeta is a little out of character. He's a little more affectionate but not as bad as he is DBGT. He kinda becomes a little bit of a bitch. It hurts me to say so because I love Vegeta, he is my favorite character next to Trunks and he wasn't much better either. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi and Vegeta found everyone in the back yard, training or talking. She looked up to the prince who nodded his approval. Usagi whistled loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"We talked to the Sayians!" Usagi shouted. Everyone rushed forward. Trunks landed beside her next to his father, Goten took the other side of his twin.

"What happened?" Goten asked curiously.

"Are we going to be doing alot of training?" Trunks asked anxiously wanting to try some one-on-one sparing with Usagi.

"Yes, boy, we are. The Sayians will be here in a month, we could wait till they arrive and still beat their weak, pathetic asses; that being said we are going to trian even more." Vegeta grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Uh, do you know the Sayians that are coming?" Krillen asked, a little worried.

"You all know two of them." Vegeta was getting bored.

"Who's coming Vegeta?" Goku wanted to know, serious of not wanting harm to come to his family or this planet.

"Some guy named Nappa and our Uncle Radditz." Usagi looked at Trunks then at Goten.

"Radditz!?" Goku and Gohan almost busted the eardrums of the Sayians present.

"What's the big deal, he seems powerless. I know he attacked us before but surely we can handle all three of them if it comes down to it." Usagi stretched both of her arms over her head.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Usagi!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Yes sir." Usagi shrugged her shoulders while stretching.

"You'll get to meet you father, Kakarott."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" Usagi said flipping over into a back bend.

"Wow! That sounds cool! You guys will get to meet your grandpa! Ha! I've never met him either, I wonder what he looks like?" Goku tapped his chin in thought.

"Here Dad, use a mirror." Usagi handed her father a mirror.

"Why? Do I have something in my hair?" He began to look around. "Or in my teeth?" He smiled goofily looking at his teeth.

"No Kakarott! You baka!" Vegeta shouted in anger at his stupidity.

"You look just like him. I'm guessing for the same reason Gohan and Goten look so much like you." Usagi slid into a split.

"Really?" Goku laughed.

"So, Dad, what's the plan for when the Sayians arrive?" Trunks asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"We're going with them. Pack your stuff now and be ready. They'll be here in a month, we'll be training until then." Vegeta walked off to pack his things, and his woman's things.

Usagi stood from her split and followed after Vegeta, she noticed no one was following them. "Excuse me, your Prince gave you an order." She crossed her arms over her chest in a very Vegeta fashion and began to tap her foot. "I suggest you go now. King Vegeta gave the order to take all surviving Sayians back to Vegetasai. Vegeta wants us to go so we're going! Pack your shit now! You have one fucking hour to pack your own shit or I'll be packing it!" She roared, her eyes flashing a dangerous silver. Vegeta stood just inside the kitchen door listening to the young goddess and feeling her power level raise.

"What if we don't want to go?" Gohan rested his hand on Videl's still flat middle.

"Language young lady!" Chichi scolded her daughter, which seemed to have gone unheard.

"Then you're shit out of luck! I'm taking your ass wether you like it or not! You have one hour to pack, go and hurry back!" She walked inside to pack.

Trunks and Goten turned to the group, "I think she's serious." Goten stated sheepishly.

"She's being totally serious. She's like that when using Lafaera's powers." Trunks warned.

"Usagi is really scary when she's Super Sayian 2 and goddess powers!" Goten whispered, hoping to not upset his twin.

"Not a force to fuck with, but one you want on your side fucking up shit!" Trunks grinned.

"Trunks Briefs! Language like that is not allowed young man!" Bulma hollored from the patio.

"Sorry mom, I better go pack. Come on Goten."

The duo ran into the house. Vegeta was on the stairs just in front of them. He nodded to them as they sped past him to pack their own clothes. Vegeta stopped in Usagi's room on his way to his own. She was packing undergarments, training clothes, and a couple of casual clothes. He watched as she grabbed a necklace from her mirror. It was the one he had had made for her on her birthday the year after she had brought him back to life. The memory touched his heart.

~~~~~ Vegeta's memory ~~~~~~~

The sun hadn't even risen yet, darkness still clung to the sky with a fierce grip that it would begin to loose hold of in a matter of minutes. He snuck down the hall to her room, a small box clutched in his hands. He pushed open the door to her room and slipped in. He noticed the small light coming from the bathroom attached to her room. She was an early riser, always wanting to train since she had started living there to attend school. He sat on the bed waiting for her.  
She opened the bathroom door and walked out pulling her still wet silvery blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Good morning Vegeta-sama. Ready to train?" She grabbed her boots and moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Yes, but first things first. Your birthday present." He presented her with a tiny box.

She pulled open the box, Vegeta was always the first to give her her birthday present. She moved the tissue paper from the box revealing a symbol of Vegetasai in silver with what looked like a sapphire cut into the exact same shape on a silver chain. She pulled it out of the box to look at it closely. On the back was an inscription in Sayiango. It read, "To Usagi, a warrior who symbolizes nothing but that of a true Sayian, a strong Sayian, and a beautiful Sayian. Happy 7th Birthday. Your Prince, Vegeta." She smiled and hugged Vegeta's neck tightly. "Thank you! It's beautiful. I'll wear it at the party." She began to put it in the box again.

"Wear it while your training, it'll help." He took it from her hands and placed it around her kneck.

"I don't want it to get damaged." Usagi touched the symbol softly, admiring it's beauty.

"It won't, it's a Sayian stone and metal. It suits you beautifully." She hugged him tightly and the two left to go train.

~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something wrong Vegeta-sama?" Her soft voice and grown up face pulled him from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking." He grunted and sat on her bed.

She sat beside him after moving her bag. She outstretched the necklace towards him with an inquiring look. He took it from her delicate hands and she moved her hair to the side. As he fastened the necklace he spoke.

"I remember the day you were born, I knew you would be special. You are truely a beautiful Sayian warrior. Your beauty fools your opponent and you make them hold their guard and toy with them, prolonging the fight. You enjoy battle because of the Sayian in you." She turned to look at him, a slightly shocked look in her eyes. "I'm proud of you. You commanded everyone to do something and they did it. I have a feeling you'll be a general sometime soon of your own Sayian brigade."

Shock covered her eyes, her face remaining still, her eyes searched his eyes deeply. "Do you really think so Vegeta-sama?" Her voice low, just a fraction above a whisper.

"I do." He touched the side of her face. "The inscription on your necklace, was given to the Sayian Goddess when she was found. That is you."

"What. . What if I'm not accepted as Lafaera?" Her head dropped.

"They will accept you. I will make sure of that." Vegeta's serious tone caused her head to rise to see his signature smirk. He stood from the bed, strode do the door, and stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "Let's get to our training." He left her room. Trunks saw his father leaving Usagi's room. He rushed in seeing her strip out of her shirt leaving nothing but her bra on her. Her ocean blue training pants hung low on her hips, showing off the small dimples on her back. Trunks' eyes followed her lithe body, his hunger for her grew as he eyes saw his prize almost naked before him. Trunks slipped in the room and locked the door. He walked over to her, noticing a spot, a dark spot. It hovered where her kneck and shoulders met on her spine. He leaned forward, his eyes trained on the spot, his finger tips touched it lightly bringing Usagi's attention to his presence. She saw his unmistakably lavendar hair.

"Trunks?" She was concerned that something was on her back.

"Hush woman, I'm looking at you." His voice dropped, to a huskiness that made her nerves stand on end.

His lips ghosted over the mark, it grew looking more like a tattoo. He noticed the marking was Sayian in origin, it looked like the necklace her father had given her. It started as a circle, the insignia fit just inside the circle. The symbol was just an outline, inside of it 'Lafeara, Sayian Goddess' was written. "You're Lafeara, my mate." He pulled her body close to his, his arms wrapped around her waist. He nibbled where shoulders and kneck joined, his hands were roaming her body. She felt on fire by his touch, she couldn't tell if she wanted him to continue or stop for training.

"Trunks," Her voice wavering.

"Hush woman," he pinned her body to the wall, he pressed his body into her back. He heard her sharp intake of air. "The only sounds I want to hear are pleasured sounds coming from that mouth of yours." His left hand teased her breast, his right holding himself against the wall. "Understand, lover?" He whispered huskily as his tail slipped into her panties, "I want you. I'm going to have you, so give yourself to me." He growled into her ear causing her body to shiver against his body.

"Trunks," she turned her eyes to look at him. His expression haulted all of the thoughts in her head.

"Tell me you want me," his eyes flashed red. "I need you! Tell me you need me," he pushed his hard member into her body, "you want me." He spun her around and pulled her bra from her. "Tell me," he pulled her pink nipple into his mouth, his left hand continued his minstrations on her right breast. "Tell me what you want my goddess, my little Usagi." He kissed his way down her body, her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Yes Trunks," she gave into him. "Make me yours." He threw her on the bed, his eyes memorizing every inch of her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End chapter! Warning, I'm going to make the next nothing but a love scene, hope you guys enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi quickly placed a shield around the room, she didn't want to be interupted and knew Trunks would go ballistic. He hovered above her starring down at her body. Her breast were just the right size, her hips perfectly matched his. Trunks laid flush against her body. He placed himself at her entrance and felt her body tense. He nibbled on her ear as he whispered softly, "Don't worry lover. I'm not going to harm you. I'll be gentle with you." He moved down her body, placing his hands on her hips he pulled her up to his mouth. Usagi gasped at the sensation she felt going through her. Her body arched into the air at his menstrations. The sheets fisted in her left hand while her right gripped tightly onto Trunks thigh.

"Trunks-kun!" He looked down the length of her body as she called out his name. She was gorgeous. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body spasming from his touches. Trunks growled into her core, watching the effect it had on his mate.

"Yes lover?" He sucked hard on her clit once then returned to gentle strokes. He placed his tail at her entrance, pressing ever so lightly to stretch her.

"This," she gasped at the feeling of his tail inside of her, "isn't fair. . . for you." Her heart rate increased dramatically. She looked up, her eyes locking with Trunks' as she felt a warmth spilling out of her.

"Do you want me to take you then?" Trunks whispered huskily as he dropped her hips to his, softly pressing against her opening with his manhood. "Hmm? Lover?"

"YES! God, yes. TRUNKS! Fuck me, please. I need you!" Usagi nearly shouted with desire.

Trunks wasted no time in pleasing his mate, his goddess, HIS Usagi. He tore into her shoulder and he pushed into her quickly, filling her instantly. He stayed still, he could feel the pain he had caused her. He licked at the mating mark, trying to eleviate some of her pain. Usagi reached down and grabbed his ass, silently letting him know it was okay to continue. Trunks wrapped his arm around waste, pulling her hips up to angle against his as he slowly began to move. He watched as she gasped and moaned below him. Her muscles gripping and pulling him back in everytime he movedhis hips away.

"God, Usa." He kissed and licked at her neck, down to her breast, pulling a pert nipple into his mouth to suckle on. "You're so fucking amazing! So wet," he grunted as he flipped them to where she was on her hands and knees and entered her swiftly. "You're mine, for all of time."

Usagi moaned loudly throwing her head back in ecstacy. "Yours, only yours."

Trunks released a beastly moan. He tightened his grasp on her hip, using his other hand he grabbed her hair and pulled her back flush against his chest. He pounded into her mercilessly. He never wanted this pleasure to end. Usagi's body began to move of its own accord as her Sayian beast began to take over. She wrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed a hand full of his lavender hair.

"Wanna bite you." Usagi's voice thick with lust. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Anything for you lover." Trunks pulled out of her. He flipped her onto her back and entered her quickly. He picked her up, still burried deep withing her, and pushed her against the wall. "Bite me, mark me as yours LaFaera." Trunks voice resounded in her ears, he sounded so primal, she couldn't help but obey. As she sunk her teeth into his shoulder he let out a roar that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes! Lover, I'm going to cum." Trunks speed increased even more. Usagi could him swelling, pulsating with in her. He sent her spiralling out of controll. As he pummeled into her, he felt her tighten around him to unbearable measures. "OH! Fuck yeah!" Usagi had come undone, covering them both in sweet juices. Trunks rubbed her cum over both of them. "Do you feel what I do to you? How I'll be the only one to make you cum like this?!"

"Only you! Only you! Only you! Only you! TRUNKS!" Usagi chanted as she felt herself cumming again. An enormous roar errupted from Trunks chest as he filled her with his seed. The couple, still connected, breathed heavily trying to gain control of their breathing. Their eyes locked, blue on blue clashed trying to convey how they felt.

"Shit!" Usagi's eyes were wide. "Our family is looking for us!"

Reluctantly, Trunks pulled out of her. "Usagi?" He was hesitant to ask her, he didn't want to ruin anything but he also didn't want to loose her.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "Trunks, that was wonderful!" She placed her hand on his still bare chest just above his heart. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He cupped the back of her head in his hand pulling her body flush to his.

"I'm glad." He dropped a soft delicate kiss on her forehead.

The couple quickly dressed and rushed outside to meet with the rest of the group. Goten was the only in the training area. Usagi scanned the area finding Bulma and Vegeta in their room 'packing'. Gohan, Videl, Chichi, and and Goku were making their way back to Capsule Corp. Picollo was at the lookout, Krillen was with his wife and daughter on Master Roshi's island. Goten chuckled at his sister and Trunks' ruffled appearances.

"What Goten?" Usagi placed her hands on her hips cocking them to one side.

"You two have a nice make-out session?" He chuckled.

Usagi and Trunks looked at one another and turned blood red. The only clue that showed they had done anything was their hair. Usagi usually neat ponytail was loose, barely holding any of her hair. While Trunks' hair looked as if he had just climbed out of bed. Goten stopped laughing when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Calm down you two. Just fix your hair and you'll be alright. Besides, I'm ready to spar. Come on Trunks, let's fuse and take Usagi on!" Goten immediately powered up to level two.

"Let's do it!" The boys merged, forming Gotenks. Usagi powered up to level two as well.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gotenks shouted at Usagi as he grabbed her shoulders slightly shaking her.

"What?" Usagi asked, confused by his actions.

"You and Trunks? Seriously!" Her brother was going ballistic inside of their fusion.

"Goten, calm down! Please." Usagi's eyes were wide with terror.

"I can't believe you two!"

'Goten, please? We didn't plan this, it just happened.' Trunks spoke to Goten within their fusion.

Usagi shook her head, agreeing with the voice of her mate that rang in her mind. "Goten, please don't tell anyone, please?"

"Alright." He looked down at the ground, glancing up at his sister sideways. "If anyone asks me I won't lie to them."

"Oh, thank you Goten!" She hugged her brother tightly. He pushed her away.

"Tell your 'mate' to keep his thoughts to himself, you're my sister!"

Usagi chuckled as she heard what Trunks was thinking. She silenced them both by striking the first blow, off setting a brutal spar between the young half sayians. Vegeta looked on from the window with amusement. They had all grown up so quickly. His mate moved to stand next to him, her head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back, his fingers gingerly touching the place where his child dwelled.

"It's hard to believe they're already adults." Vegeta's voice was low and soft.

"Don't rush things Vegeta." Bulma sighed at the feeling of him rubbing her stomach. "They'll be children for a few more years. Plus," she picked her head up to look at her husband, "we still have to watch this little guy grow up."

"Hmm, you're right Bulma." He kissed her temple. "We certainly do have this little girl to raise."

She playfully swatted his chest. "You keep saying it's going to be a girl!"

"I can hope can't I?" Vegeta turned her to face him and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled her back flush to his chest, gently rubbing her ever growing belly. He looked out the window to the three half Sayians. 'Something is different between them.' He studied his son and his goddess. A smirk covered his face, 'About damn time.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 8

I just realized that I did not state in my last chapter that I own nothing. SM belongs NT and DBZ to AT :)

Time flew by quickly for the small group, they spent everyday training from dawn to dusk. Vegeta had been watching his son and Kakarott's daughter like a hawk. He knew their relationship had taken a turn, and wanted to monitor it closely. He glanced over at them sitting on the grass, their fingers barely touching, and their tails wrapped around one another. He was worried, however, he wouldn't let anyone know. The Sayians would be arriving any day now, and he had no idea how they would react to the half Sayian children.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku slung his arm around the shorter Sayian Prince. "You ready for this?"

Vegeta looked at Kakarott, his goofy trade mark smile covering his face. "Yes Kakarott."

"You seem worried, is everything ok?" Goku removed his arm and looked around at the gathered group. He looked at his youngest children and to his prince's son.

"Anxiously waiting is all Kakarott." Vegeta walked away from him, making his way inside for a drink of water.

"VEGETA!" Bulma came rushing out of the house towards her mate, the scouter gripped tightly in her hand.

He rushed over to her. All eyes turned to Bulma and Vegeta. He placed a hand over her belly, making sure the child that dwelled within was ok.

"They're entering Earth's atmosphere. They're on course for the site we gave them to land at."

"Alright." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and turned to face the group. "They're landing, let's move out." Vegeta rocketed into the sky. Goku kissed Chichi good-bye and walked her over to the airship she and Bulma would be riding in. Usagi and Trunks blasted off right behind Vegeta, keeping up with his pace. He smirked, glancing behind him at the two of them. He slowed just a bit to fly on Trunks' right side, Usagi on Trunks' left.

"I don't know how this is going to play out, but you need to stay behind Kakarott and myself. Understood?" Vegeta spoke seriously.

"Yes sir." Usagi could feel Trunks was going to retaliate, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

The trio landed and the waiting game began. The rest of the group landed in the desert area waiting for the Sayians to arrive. Bulma and Chichi touched in the air craft and climbed out. Vegeta walked over to her, speaking with her softly. "Stay back when they land. If anything were to happen to you." Bulma silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"I'll be fine, I survived Namek, didn't I?" That fire, that's why she had become his mate.

Goku begged Chichi to stay back and protect Bulma, he couldn't lose his wife. Everyone stood around, anxiously waiting. They should be here any moment. Usagi's head shot up towards the sky, her eyes swirling silver. "They're here." She spoke loud enough for all to hear.

Everyone turned sharply to look at the sky. Sure enough there was a ship descending through the clouds. Vegeta and Kakarott took their defensive stance before everyone. The space craft touched down causing a cloud of dust to block their view of the ship. As the dust settled they noticed the door was begging to open. Vegeta watched as he saw three figures making their way out of the ship. The three Sayians made their way before their prince and bowed in front of him.

"My liege," the taller bald man spoke. "We are glad to find you well and alive."

"Nappa." Vegeta motioned with his hand for them to stand. "Kakarott, meet your Father, Bardock." Vegeta motioned towards the older man who could pass as a twin for the goofy third class Sayian.

"Oh wow Vegeta! You weren't kidding we do look just alike." Goku smiled kindly at the three Sayians.

"See Father," Radditz, the long-haired Sayian spoke, "I told you he wasn't normal. He does have a son though."

"Prince Vegeta," Nappa spoke drawing all eyes to him. "We have rooms ready for you, shall we make our departure?"

"Yes Nappa." Vegeta turned to the small group behind him. "Load up, we're leaving for Vegetasai."

Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten followed Nappa onto the ship and into their rooms. Bardock looked over at his prince, a pregnant blue haired woman stood next to him along with a lavender haired teenaged boy and a teenaged girl with silvery hair. He noticed the teens had tails. The foursome made their way to the ship ramp. Vegeta noticed how Bardock was staring at them.

"Usa, this is your grandfather." Vegeta stated. "His name is Bardock."

Usagi looked over her grandfather, he did look exactly like her Father. She looked him over sensing that he would do anything to ensure the Sayian people would survive.

"Hm," Bardock grunted as he looked over his granddaughter. "You don't look like a Sayian."

"So?" She folded her arms over her chest, a scowl present on her face.

"You have the Sayian attitude at least." Bardock approved, his sensed his grandbrat had what it took to be a Sayian.

"Of course I do. I was personally trained by Vegeta-sama." The Sayians eyes locked trying to read one another.

Vegeta let out a silent chuckle. He moved to head towards the ship. He took note of how his son was standing. Trunks stood ready to attack if he needed to. He would allow no harm to come to his mate. Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to Trunks. His appearance shocked her, he looked so primal. His thoughts came through the bond screaming in anger.

'I don't like the way he's looking at you! He may be your Grandfather, but so help me GOD!' Trunks' mental rant continued.

Usagi touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. "Come on." She turned back to look at Bardock. "Are you going to show us to our rooms?" Usagi's voice demanding of the older Sayian causing him to smirk.

"Right this way."

They made their way onto the ship. The first room they walked into was the storage space. They walked up a winding stair case to a landing where there were red carpeted hallways with doors lining the walls. Bardock stopped and looked at the two young teens. "You can pick your own rooms." He turned to walk away towards the bridge of the ship.

Usagi sensed which rooms their families were in and looked to Trunks. She took his hand in hers and led them down the hallway that Vegeta was in. She opened one of the doors and stepped in. She took note of the large bed, cabinets lined the wall next to the bathroom door. Trunks took up residents on the bed as he watched her move about the room. She opened her suitcase and began putting her things away. She walked into the bathroom, it was small but it had all she needed; a toilet, a walk in shower, and a sink. She turned to walk out of the bathroom only to run into muscular wall. She felt hands gripping onto her hips, as she looked up she saw Trunks staring down at her. A fierce primal look upon his eyes and face. He smiled down at her as he dropped a kiss on her lips. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pushed her against the wall.

"Trunks," her voice came out as a gasp. He pulled her shirt to the side exposing her mating mark.

"I'll be quick my love." He untied his pants and let them fall. He removed her pants with hurried movements and was inside of her immediately, causing both of them to sigh in pure enjoyment.

Trunks suckled on her mark as he pounded into her. She pulled his shirt to the side and sunk her teeth into his own mark. He growled in approval as he felt her tightening around him.

"That's good my goddess," he grunted, "cum for me, all over me."

Usagi's head fell back, her eyes in the back of her head as her orgasm took over her body. He couldn't hold on much longer, he was so close to coming. He wanted to make her cum once more. He reached his fingers down between their bodies and touched her overly sensitive clit sending her body into spasms. He felt his resolve slipping, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold off.

"I'm cumming my love, cum with me." His voice was soft yet demanding. She tightened around his length even more, squeezing him so tightly, almost demanding him to cum with her.

"That's it lover, cum with me. Oh yes, just like that." His seed spilled into. He slumped over still holding her to the wall. He sat her on the floor and placed his forehead against hers. Deep breathes the only thing echoing in the small bathroom between the two lovers.

Trunks left her room, he walked down the hallway taking the room directly next to hers. He unpacked his belongings and stretched out on the bed, arms folded behind his head. His thoughts filled with that of his lover, how she felt, tasted, looked. He couldn't get enough of her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He decided that he could use a nap and drifted off to sleep.

After Trunks had left Usagi, she took a quick shower. She pulled on a pair of training pants, socks and a sports bra. She let out an aggravated sigh, she had left her top in the drawer. Wrapping a towel around her damp hair she stepped into her bedroom. Dropping the towel on the floor she pulled open the drawer.

"I see I was right."

Usagi gasped, holding the shirt against her chest. "Vegeta-sama." How had she not noticed him, sensed his energy level. "What are you talking about?"

"That mark on your shoulder, are you going to deny it?" He stood from the bed and walked over to her. "I know it's Trunks."

"Vegeta-sama, we didn't plan it. It just happened." She was nervous for some reason.

"I know, that's what happens when you find your mate." He touched the side of her face. "You're my daughter now, and I'll do everything to protect you both."

"Vegeta!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

CHP 9

I don't own SM or DBZ. I only wish that I did. That being said, my birthday is coming up on Saturday. =D Reviews would be a nice present. Hint Hint.

Vegeta pulled away from Usagi looking down at her blushing face. She quickly pulled on her shirt and smoothed it out. Vegeta turned towards the door, pausing just before it opened.

"I'll keep this quiet till you're ready to tell everyone. Get Trunks and head to the bridge for a meeting."

"Thank you Vegeta-sama." Usagi bowed to her Prince, now father in law. He smirked at her and left to fetch his own mate. Usagi stilled her nerves and walked over to Trunks' door. She raised her hand shakily. She and Trunks had grown up together, so why did the mere thought of him send her into a puddle now? She had fought like a brave Sayian warrior, but standing before Trunks' door she felt like a powerless human. As she moved her hand to knock the door slid open revealing the lavender haired boy who held her thoughts. He smiled at her offering his hand, inviting her into his room. Her voice wasn't working and mouth ran dry. She shook her head yes. She had to tell him, privately. The door slid closed behind her, Trunks wrapped his arms around her immediately after the door closed.

"Care to christen my room, lover." A seductive pur rumbled through his chest into hers.

She shook her head no, turning in his arms to look him in the eyes. "Your Father knows." She saw the anger flash through his eyes. "He's not going to tell anybody. Calm down." She pulled his eyes back to hers. "Listen to me lover, there is a meeting we have to attend on the bridge. Can you behave, or should I say you're passed out?"

"Certainly not!" He gripped her shoulders tightly. "My mate will not be left alone." He pulled her body flush to his and kissed her passionately, leaving a crimson blush to cover her face. He walked towards the door pulling her with him. They met Goten in the hallway and walked together. Usagi stood between Trunks and her brother. She leaned over to her twin, whispering quietly, "Vegeta knows."

He wanted to ask questions but couldn't as the door to the bridge slid opened. The three 'new' sayians stood awaiting everyone to arrive. Gohan and Videl were the last to arrive.

"We're going to show you around the ship. Follow us." Spoke Radditz, he seemed aggravated to be doing this and curious about his 'niece'. He led them into the spacious training room, where the equipment was, how to unlock it and how to use the simulation feature. Next to the training room was a medical room fully equipped. Bulma made a mental note to come back to take inventory and investigate. Their next stop was the kitchen. The group decided to stop here for a snack. Well Goku's stomach was the one to speak up. Nappa demonstrated the technologically advanced kitchen that did everything for the user. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl all shared a knowing look followed by a head nod. Vegeta sat at the table pulling his mate into his lap feeding her slowly as he ate.

"How long is this flight?" Bulma asked curiously.

"We should arrive on Vegetasai in six months." Nappa supplied nonchalantly.

"SIX MONTHS?!" The shriek of two women had the Sayians covering their ears.

Bulma turned frantically to her husband. "I'll have the baby within two months!"

He leaned up and nuzzled her neck trying to calm her. "Yes you will, and you'll do fine."

She smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Gohan was trying to calm his wife down to no avail. She was slipping into hysterics. Chichi was trying to calm her daughter in law by rubbing her back. Usagi rolled her eyes. She gave Trunks a look that said she would be right back. She calmly walked over to Videl and stood in front of her. Videl's rambling continued on.

"Is it safe to have a baby in space? I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks! Who's going to deliver the baby? Oh God, Gohan! My dad isn't going to be here!" Her hysteria turned into tears. "What if. . . "

Usagi had had enough. She raised her hand and slapped the young woman hard enough to shut her up but not hurt her. The humans were shocked while the sayians were grateful the wailing had ceased.  
"Listen up Videl, Bulma & my Mom know what to do." She smiled at her sister-in-law. "You'll be ok, everything will be okay. Daddy, can't you just grab Hercule when she goes into labor?"

Goku nodded enthusiastically while continuing to stuff his face.

Usagi smiled at the resolved situation. She waved her hand above her head. "If anybody needs me I'll be in the training room." She looked over her shoulder as she stepped out of the door. Trunks and Goten followed behind her. As the trio made their way down the hallway, Goten looked to his twin and best friend with worry.

"Usa, what are you going to do?" Goten asked they entered the training room.

She felt Trunks emit a low growl. She placed her hand on his chest to calm him, then turned back to her brother. "Vegeta said he'll keep it quiet, till we're ready to tell everyone."

"How long do you think you can keep it hush-hush?" Goten asked Trunks as they stretched before starting their training.

"I don't know." Trunks answered, his worrisome human side showing through.

"If we can keep it quiet till we see how things go on Vegetasai?" Usagi said with a question in her tone.

"What about just telling our parents?" Goten supplied. "You know Mom and Bulma will be thrilled!" Goten dropped into a fighting stance along side his sister.

She slammed her fist into his face, catching him off guard. Trunks chuckled wearing a smirk akin to his father's own smirk. Goten sat up rubbing his face. He saw his sister breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his sore cheek.

"I don't want them to know!" She yelled, causing her ki to rise. Her power level flickering to level two. "How do you think they'll react to us mating?!" Her rage clear in her voice. Trunks watched as she powered up to charge Goten. He jumped from his sitting position and moved in front of her. Ascending to the next level as well. He grabbed her fists as she blindly charged at her brother.

"Fight me or get out of my way." She looked up at him, silver eyes filled with anger.

"I'll fight you, mate. You cool with that Goten?" His aqua eyes never leading hers.

Goten sat still, terror-stricken by his sister's voice. "Yeah, by all means bro. She is your woman and all."

"Good. Ready, lover?" Trunks' eyes taking on a darker tint.

"Bring it!" She snarled at him.

Vegeta let a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked over at his old rival. Goku locked eyes with Vegeta and swallowed his food. A loud laugh erupted from the goofy sayian.

"Boy! They're really going at it Vegeta."

He chuckled at the double meaning. "Yes Kakarott, that they are." He glanced at the other three sayians, they seemed to be in shock.

"You three look like morons."

"Vegeta-sama, is that the young Prince and Kakarott's youngest boy fighting?" Nappa asked.

"Nope!" Goku answered happily. "That's Trunks and my daughter fighting." He went back to stuffing his face.

"Surely he's joking, your majesty?" Asked Radditz in shock. He knew Kakarott's eldest brat had unbelievable powers at a child but this took the fucking cake.

"He's telling the truth, go look if you don't believe us." Vegeta huffed at them. It was just the five of them in the kitchen.

He watched as the three Sayians moved out of the kitchen. He stood and looked at Kakarott, who was still stuffing his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his now friend.

"Hurry up Kakarott. When the brats are done we're next and I don't want you puking on me." Vegeta turned his back to Kakarott and walked towards the door.

"Alright Vegeta!" Goku stood from the table, dropped his food, and rushed to catch up to him. "They think the kids are something, wait till they see us."

"We can't power up too much, idiot, or we'll blow the ship."

Goku pouted, "At least it'll last a while then." Goku said with a small smile.

The two walked down the hallway and opened the door to the training room. Goten sat watching the fight with the three older sayians around him. Vegeta and Goku walked over to them.

"They're incredible!" Bardock said with pride.

Usagi and Trunks separated, starring one another down waiting for the next move. Usagi found her moment and struck. Trunks's eyes lingered on her breasts, she could feel his inner Sayian through their bond. She moved quickly striking with a punch, he caught it trapping her right wrist. She swung a kick at his chest which he allowed her to land, effectively trapping her body to his. Usagi froze. Their eyes locked, she couldn't do anything. Her body going limp against Trunks. He wrapped his tail around her left leg that was trapped to him. A purr softly rolling from his chest. "Mine." He whispered to her.

"BRAT!"Vegeta yelled at his son, snapping him from them from their haze.

Trunks and Usagi looked over at Vegeta, finding their audience had grown. Noticing their position they blushed, and quickly pulled apart. They bowed to one another and sat on opposite sides of Goten.

"Our turn Vegeta!" Goku said as they walked away from the group and started their sparring match.

Radditz chuckled, "What's the matter brats? Embarrassed because of your 'urges'?" The other two sayians chuckled.

The three teens glared at them.

"Did we upset the baby Sayians?" Nappa added fuel to the fire.

Usagi stood and walked towards the door, pausing before the sayians. "Fuck off you dick wads or I'll kick your asses!" Usagi flew out the training room and towards her own.

"Usa! Wait up." Goten rushed after her.

Trunks stood and calmly walked over to them. "Way to go dumb fucks, now your on her bad side." He took a couple of steps, looking over his shoulder he spoke. "It's not pretty either." He took off after them. Trunks found Goten standing outside his room banging on the door.

"Usagi! Com'on! Open up."

Trunks put his hand on his shoulder. Goten looked at his friend. "Let me try, it is my room." Goten stepped away, a blush on his cheeks. Trunks placed his ear against door, "Usagi, lover, it's me. Can I come in, please."

"Only you."

The door slid open allowing Trunks entrance. He stepped into his room the door closing and locking immediately behind him. Trunks saw her standing by the door. He crossed to her, pulling her body to his in a soothing manner. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, buried his other hand in her hair, pulled her head to his chest, and his tail around her hips. He coiled his tail around hers trying to soothe his mate. Her hands grabbed onto the back of his shirt tightly. "Are you okay?" He kissed her temple, taking in her scent.

"I will be." She tilted her face upwards to capture his lips in hers.

He responded by picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He gently laid her down kissing her tenderly. Their motions slow, taking in every detail of the other. Slowly stripping the other. They weren't even touching and already both were breathing heavily. Trunks pulled off her bra, watching as her breasts bounced as they were freed. He slowly took her nipple into his mouth, savoring the soft moans coming from her lips. He hooked his fingers into her panties pulling them off of her. Usagi reached her hand into the waist band of his boxers sliding them off of him. Her fingers trailing down his length causing him to shudder and suck in a sharp breath. Their eyes locked, their bodies pulled together as if by magnets. He slowly entered her, causing both their eyes to roll in the back of their heads. Trunks hooked her legs around his back. Her ran his hands under her back, gripping her shoulders he nuzzled her mark. His slow pace steadily increasing. Usagi gripped his back, arching her body into his. Trunks, trying to keep a slow pace, grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her hips to meet his.

"Usagi," he took her earlobe into his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek leaving a trail to his lips. Usagi placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing him passionately. "Trunks," she spoke between kisses, "Faster. Hmm. Harder. Please?"

"Anything for you lover," he kissed her more passionately as he pulled her hips up higher to thrust into her quicker and harder.

End Chapter 9. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I would appreciate some reviews. Megakat and Angel313 have given me feed back. Some people have added my story to their favorites or are following and I would just like to hear your opinion. Even if it's one of those, "Hey like your story. Noticed some typos." Anything will do really.


	10. Chapter 10

I still own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Sailor Moon. Thank you so much for the reviews! Now, on with the next chapter.

CHP 10

A month and a half later the quiet peaceful slumber of the ship was broken by a blood curdling scream. Usagi and Trunks sat straight up in bed, the covers pulled tightly to their chests. Vegeta's energy level flared out calling to his son for help. The couple jumped from the bed, threw on clothes, and rushed to his parents room. The door opened revealing Vegeta holding Bulma who was wailing in pain.

"VEGETA!" Bulma grasped at her middle.

"Go get your Mother Usa. Bulma is having the brat!" Usagi nodded her head and rushed off. "Trunks, help me get your Mother to the med lab."

Trunks and his Father rushed to the room. Vegeta laid his pregnant mate down on the medical table. He smoothed her hair as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, whispering sweet encouraging words to her. Chichi, Usagi, Goten, and Goku came busting through the door. Chichi crossed over to Bulma and hugged her friend.

"Okay," Chichi covered Bulma up with a blanket and turned to her daughter. "Usa, I need you to help me with Bulma and the baby. Boys," she looked at her son, husband, and Bulma's son, "you should probably leave the room."

"I want Trunks to stay!" Bulma shouted through a contraction. Trunks nodded his head and moved to his mother's side.

Chichi and Usagi moved quickly around the room. Goku and Goten walked out of the room into the hallway where they were greeted by the rest of the group on board. Gohan and Videl stood against the hallway. Videl stood leaning against Gohan, her head on his chest, their hands intertwined on her growing belly. Bardock, Radditz, and Nappa stood in the hall.

"What's all the commotion?" Nappa asked stretching after being roused from his sleep.

"Bulma and Vegeta are having the baby." Goku supplied with a happy grin on his face.

Bulma flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion. Trunks stood on her right holding her hand while Vegeta was on her left. Chichi coached Bulma on her breathing and when to push. Usagi stood by waiting for her mother to tell her what to do. With one last push a tiny crying filled the room.

"Oh Bulma! It's a girl! Usagi, clean her up." Chichi cleaned Bulma.

"Trunks, go check on your sister." Bulma leaned back against the pillows trying to relax. "Looks like you were right." Bulma smiled at her husband.

Vegeta smiled back at her. He kissed the back of her hand and whispered, "Yes, I was." He kissed her lips softly.

"I want to name her Bura." Bulma stifled a yawn.

"My little Bura," Vegeta let out a small chuckle. He noticed his mate yawning again. "Rest Bulma, I'll tend to our daughter." He kissed her forehead.

Trunks crossed the room towards his mate. She looked so perfect and natural tending to his baby sister. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin upon her shoulder as he kissed her right cheek. "How is my baby sister, lover?" He whispered quietly.

"She's perfect." Usagi wrapped the tiny baby into a blanket and gently picked her up cradling her to her chest.

Usagi crossed over to Bulma and Vegeta. Her Prince took his tiny daughter into his arms. He looked down at her with such love and devotion. He smiled at his sleeping mate then to his son and his son's mate. Chichi walked over to Vegeta after she finished cleaning up. She looked down at the small baby in his arms and smiled. She placed her hand on his arm causing their eyes to lock.

"She's beautiful, Vegeta." Chichi made her way to the door.

"Thank you Chichi." Vegeta spoke quietly, captured by the beauty of his daughter.

Trunks noticed that his mate was continuously yawning and trying not to nod off. He pulled her body flush to his, resting her head against shoulder. He watched as her eyes closed and her body slumped against his in pure relaxation. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her upright. His hands folded gently over her stomach, he dragged his nose up and down her neck. Something seemed off with her smell, it seemed more enticing, alluring to him.

"Brat," Vegeta let out a grunt, "take your mate back to your room so she can rest." Vegeta's eyes never leaving his daughter.

Chichi stepped out into the hallway, facing the awaiting crowd. Chichi smiled at her family. She relayed the news that both Bulma and Bura were fine and healthy. Goku smiled happily and chattered about how exciting it was to have a new baby about the ship. He prattled on about Gohan as a baby and how much he had missed being around for Goten and Usagi as babies. The group gathered in the hallway split into two groups going separate ways. Some talking about babies and children while the other group made their way to the training room.

~~~~~~~

Trunks stepped in the hallway and carried Usagi to their room. She was curled against his chest, resting peacefully. He walked into the room and laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He laid next to her in bed, spooning with her. Trunks wanted to be as close to her as possible. He couldn't get enough of her scent. Content with her just being in his arms, Trunks wrapped his tail around her leg. He felt her moving in her sleep, she pulled away from Trunks trying to get out of bed in a hurry.

"Something wrong lover?" Trunks sat up in bed watching as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Usagi rushed through the door, flinging herself at the toilet.

Trunks rushed in after her. He held her hair back and soothed her by rubbing her back. Usagi placed a hand on her stomach, willing it to settle. Even though she had nothing on her stomach, she felt as though she would hurl again. Trunks placed his hand over her hand and kissed the mark he had placed on her. He paused, sniffing her neck again trying to figure out what was making her smell so different.

"Trunks," Usagi swallowed attempting to not be sick again as she stood by the sink, "I'm not in the mood for that." A groan escaped her lips as she felt like she was going to be sick again, the feeling melted away. She quickly rinsed the taste from her mouth with mouth wash.

"I'm not going to fuck you." Trunks' voice came out as a low growl. "I'm trying to figure out why you smell like this."

Usagi's eyes widened at the sound of her lover's voice, causing her to spit out the mouth wash. "What do I smell like?"

Trunks scooped his mate into his arms and carried her back to bed as he continued to sniff her neck. He groaned into her ear as he recognized the smell. "You're pregnant, with my brat." Trunks laid flush against her body, pulling her head to his chest as close as he could get her to his body.

Her eyes wide with shock. She was having a hard time taking things in. Trunks nipped at her neck trying to get her attention or to get her to respond to him. "Lover? Are you alright?"

She lifted her head to look at him, her wide bright blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He touched her cheek, his beast rattling at the cage he held him in. His beast wanting nothing more than to show her how happy he was.

"A baby?" She touched her stomach and looked down then back to his eyes. "What are we going to do Trunks?"

An irritated growl resonated through his chest. He flipped them over, pinning her to the bed. Usagi gasped, the look in his eyes so primal and fierce. He held her to the bed, trying to calm his beast. He trailed his nose down her neck.

"This is my brat inside of you," he looked down at her stomach as he placed his hand on her belly, a small smile gracing his lips. He put his forehead against hers. "We'll do this together, I promise." Trunks kissed her gingerly.

"Trunks," the tears spilled from her eyes. He laid on his back and pulled her to his body. He buried her nose into the crook of his neck. In minutes, Usagi had drifted off to sleep. Being so close to her mate had her relaxed and ready for whatever would happen.

End Chapter 10!

I hope everyone enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Some people might have a hard time dealing with this chapter but it's something I have personally had to deal with. I am trying to overcome this by writing it in a story. Please let me know what you think.

Two weeks had gone by since the birth of the new baby, Bura. Everyone had been showering the tiny princess with love and affection. Usagi and Trunks had still yet to tell anyone about their tiny bundle of joy growing inside of her. It's not that they hadn't tried, it was just that everytime they tried to bring it up, they were interrupted. Even when they tried to tell Vegeta. It had been the three of them and a sleeping Bura. Just as Trunks was about to tell his father, his baby sister awoke. Her wailing alerted Bulma two rooms remembered that day fondly.

The couple lay cuddled in the bed. Usagi on her back, Trunks laying on his side. His hand on her belly talking sweet and tenderly to the small child hidden within there. The couple decided to go for a quick bout of training. Trunks and Usagi left the room, making their way to the training room. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief at the two them being alone. Trunks wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to tell someone, soon." Tears began to pour from her eyes. "I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't tell anyone. Oh Trunks!" She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. "Lover," he kissed her cheek, "we'll tell Dad soon. I promise. Let's train, it'll help you to relax."

The couple dropped into fighting stances and sparred. They moved fluidly in perfect unison. Trunks pulled his punches and kicks not wanting to hurt his mate and unborn child. He smiled brightly every time he thought of her and their baby. He landed a punch on her cheek. Shock crossed her eyes and face as she dropped to her knees. Her hand instantly going to her stomach. Trunks dropped beside her.

"Usagi, is something wrong?" Trunks was concerned.

"The baby." Usagi was seeing spots as she became light headed.

Trunks sniffed the air, he smelled blood, too much blood. He felt Usagi slump against him. Panic over took him, something was wrong with his mate. "Usa? Usagi?" He received a small moan in response.

He scooped her up and rushed to where his Father was. He ran into him in the hallway. Panic was etched all over his face. Vegeta looked from his son's face to his semi unconsious daughter-in-law. He could see the tears pricking the back of his sons eyes. Vegeta picked up the smell of blood, it had a different tinge to it. Vegeta looked at his son and moved in the direction of the medical room.

"Quickly brat." Vegeta walked quickly, his son right on his heels.

Trunks laid her down on the bed and stood by holding her hand tightly. Vegeta grabbed a machine pulling it towards the bed.

"Tell me what happened." Vegeta powered up the machine.

"I. . . We. . . You see." Trunks stammered, he was so worried about Usagi he couldn't think straight.

"I'm pregnant Vegeta-sama," came the weak response from the silver haired sayian.

"I can smell that much from the blood." He slid the machine over her belly and began scanning. "I want to know when it happened."

"Two weeks ago, we found out when Mom had Bura." Trunks ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm himself more than anything else.

The machine beeped signalling that it was done scanning. Usagi glanced over at Vegeta as he looked over the scans. His face dropping as he looked over them. His shoulders slumped as he turned to look at his son.

"Well Father? Everything is okay isn't? There's nothing wrong? The baby is fine, right?" Trunks asked nervously.

The second Usagi saw the look on her Prince's face she knew something was wrong. She felt the tears coming and didn't even want to stop them. She had felt odd when she woke that morning, but chocked it up to just being pregnant. However, now she felt empty and knew what he was going to say.

"No, Trunks," Vegeta sighed heavily. "Usagi." Vegeta couldn't find the words to say. He was almost a grandfather. He watched as his daughter broke down.

"You can't be serious Father!" He placed his hand on Usagi's stomach.

Usagi cried harder as Trunks placed his on her stomach, it only made her feel more empty. "He's not Trunks." Usagi sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

Vegeta did the only thing he could do, he wrapped Usagi in his arms. She cried harder feeling her father in law holding her. He wrapped her arms around his kneck and scooped her up into his arms. "Trunks," Vegeta spoke, "we're going to your room. Now." He moved quickly. Trunks right on his tail.

He laid her on the bed and sat beside her. She had yet to release the Prince Vegeta's hand. Trunks curled up beside his mate, his hand absent mindedly touching her belly. Her tears spilled even more from her eyes, she pushed Trunks' hands away from her stomach.

"Don't Trunks." She sobbed. "I can't handle that, I can't handle. . . you touching me right now." Sobs wracked her body.

Trunks looked at his father, he couldn't leave his mate, he was in pain too. Vegeta nodded his head towards his son in a sympathetic manner. "Usa, let Trunks hold you. You need eachother." He pulled himself away from her. "Trunks," he nodded his head towards the door indicating Trunks follow him. The lavender haired teen followed after him. "Hold her, but don't touch her stomach."

Trunks dropped his head, trying to hide his tears from his father. "I don't mean to. I just got so use to it." His voice broke as his tears overcame him. "I got so use to talking to the baby."

His father pulled him into a tight hug, trying to console his son. He pulled away and shooed him towards Usagi and left the room. Trunks slowly made his way to the bed where his crying mate laid. He crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her chest pulling her body flush against his. The couple cried together as they mourned the loss of their unborn child.

"It hurts Trunks," she sobbed heavily, "why does it hurt so much!"

He held his mate tighter as he buried his head in her hair. "I don't know Usagi, I don't know. We'll get through this somehow." Tears spilled ffrom is eyes as he talked to his mate.

"Trunks," Usagi whispered, "I'm sorry." She sobbed to him. "It's my fault, it has to be." Her words were almost unrecognizable through the tears.

Trunks shook his head no, the tears spilling more freely. "It's not your fault."

She turned in his arms facing him. "How can you say that?" Her fist pounded lightly on his chest. "The baby was inside of me! The problem has to be with me!"

Trunks held onto her, allowing her to release her frustrations. The couple held one another and cried. Hours turned into days, the couple never leaving their room. Trunks stayed beside his mate, only leaving her side when one of them used the restroom. His heart was breaking, when she wasn't asleep she was crying. His tears had run dry and now all he could do was hold onto his mate and support her. A knock resounded on the door. Trunks looked down at his mate, making sure she was asleep. He pulled himself from her arms and made his way to the door. Upon opening the door he saw his father standing there with a huge plate of food piled high. He stood bback from the doorway allowing his father entrance. Vegeta looked over to the bed at his sleeping daughter in law. He set the food down on the desk in the room.

"How is she holding up?" He leaned against the wall looking over his son and his son's mate.

"Not much better, she still hasn't stopped crying." Trunks' eyes softened as he looked at his sleeping mate's form. "She won't eat, and she won't let me help her. I can't help her!" Trunks' energy level spiked.

Vegeta put his hand on his son's shoulder drawing his attention. "Goten is waiting outside your room. Go spar with him. I'll look over Usagi." Trunks opened his mouth to retaliate but Vegeta silenced him with a stern look. "You need some time to unwind and relax. You aren't going to be any good to her if you keep going like this."

"Thank you Father." Trunks gave a small smile and walked out the door.

Vegeta picked up the tray of food and moved to the bed. Setting the tray down on the bed side table, he sat beside Usagi. He gently touched her shoulder and shook her softly trying to rouse her. She let out a small moan as he started to wake her. She rolled over and looked up at Vegeta. Fresh tears came to her eyes. He pulled her into a sitting position and into his arms.

"Vegeta-sama." She wrapped her arms around his chest, causing her to feel like she was six year old girl again.

"Hush," he pulled her head to his chest to comfort her. "Listen to me girl, if you keep going on like this you're only going to hurt yourself and Trunks. The way you are continually refusing to eat and do nothing but cry is hurting you, both of you. Your family is starting to notice your absence. I can only make so many excuses for why you and Trunks haven't been around." She looked up at the Sayian No Ouji, his words hitting her with such force. "Will you eat somehing? Trunks told me you haven't eaten in days." He watched as she nodded her head and pulled away from him. She sat up against the headboard of the bed and allowed Vegeta to place the tray across her lap. He sat back and watched her eat slowly. A small smile touching his lips, he was going to help her and his son the best he could.

End Chapter 11! I know it's a sad moppy part of the story but all of life can't be happy. Be forewarned, it will probably continue for the next chapter or two as Usagi and Trunks deal with the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks walked out of his bed room to find his best friend, Goten. He could see the worry on his friends face.

"We'll have the training room to ourselves. Your Dad arranged it." Goten looked at his friend with a worried smile.

"K. " Trunks started walking to the training room. "We'll talk there."

Goten shook his head and quickly followed after his friend. He knew something was wrong because he hadn't seen him or his sister for a few days. As they entered the training room, Trunks locked the door behind them.

"This is gonna be hard." Trunks sighed, holding back his tears.

"Is Usa okay?" Goten asked putting his hard on his friends shoulder.

"Not really." He looked at the spiky haired sayian. "Usagi and I were going to have a baby. You were going to be an uncle." Sadness covered his words.

Goten gasped. "Is that what you trying to tell me? Oh fuck!"

"Yeah, we lost the baby a couple days ago." Trunks' voice was flat and emotionless.

"Oh man." He hugged his friend. He had no clue what to do. "Is there anything I can do?"

Trunks slowly shook his head no. "Help me take my mind off of it by training."

"I can do that." Goten stretched and began to power up. Trunks followed suit, only in a slower manner.

Usagi sat up in bed slowly eating. Vegeta sat quietly beside her, watching her. She pushed the tray away from her with only one fourth of the food gone. Vegeta gave her a stern look demanding that she eat more. She just shook her head no and pulled the covers back. She stepped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Vegeta heard the shower turn on. Usagi pulled the clothes from her body and stepped into the shower.

The warm water hitting her body felt nice. She lathered up a rag and proceeded to bathe. She started at her arms working her way down her body. As she touched her stomach, her legs went weak. Her body slumped to the bottom of the shower as tears poured from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she sobbed endlessly. There was a knock on the door pulling Usagi from her thoughts. She heard it open and looked through the foggy glass door. She saw the outline of Vegeta's figure. She was trying to hold back her tears as he entered the room.

"Usagi," his voice was soft, "are you alright?" He saw her shaking her head no.

He pushed the glass door open slightly and turned off the water. He handed her a towel through the cracked shower door. She wrapped the towel around her body. Vegeta pulled the door open all the way and lifted her into his arms. Her tears had finally ceased, but her body was numb. Vegeta looked into her eyes and saw nothing there, they were hollow and empty. He placed her on the edge of the bed and sat beside her.

"I'm taking you to your room. Just let me get you some clothes, okay?"

Usagi numbly nodded her head yes. She starred at the floor as Vegeta shuffled around the room gathering clothes for her. He set them on the bed and turned around so she could change. She pulled her clothes on and dropped the towel in the hamper. She cleared her throat, signalling to her Prince that she was dresssed. He crossed to her and pulled her into a hug. He scanned the hallway to make sure that noone was in the hall. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her down to the next room. He sat her on the bed in her room and took up the spot next to her.

"Usagi, I know you're not ready to deal with this yet. What do you want to tell everybody?"

"Cramps. Mom and Bulma won't ask any questions if you tell them that. Dad won't either, he doesn't want to know about girl stuff." Usagi's voice was flat and void of emotion.

"Alright." Vegeta stood from the bed and pulled the covers back. "Rest, I'll stay right here with you."

"I'm not tired." She shook her head slowly with her eyes closed.

"Take this," Vegeta handed her two small pills. "They'll help you sleep."

She curled up on her side shaking her head fiercly. "I don't want to sleep, Vegeta-sama. When I sleep," her voice cracked as she chocked on her tears. "When I sleep I dream about the baby. I can't Vegeta-sama, I can't handle this. . .pain."

He sat beside her, rubbing her back. "These will let you sleep peacefully," he paused as she looked up at him to protest. "You won't have any dreams, I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

She took the pills from him and swallowed them. He covered her with the blanket and sat beside her. He wasn't going to leave her side unless he had to. He watched as her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep slumber.

Usagi found herself in a void full of white mist. She looked around for a clue, a sign of where she might be.

"Don't worry yourself child." A soothing voice filled her ears.

"Who are you?" Usagi was on the defensive, her body poised and ready to protect herself. Even though the voice said not to worry she still wanted to be prepared.

"I am you, just like you are me." A shadowy figure appeared before her and slowly became clearer. "I am LaFaera, the goddess that dwells inside of you."

Usagi relaxed after feeling the comforting presence surround her. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"I'm here to console you. The baby that you lost, it had nothing to do with you." LaFaera sat on the ground before the young female Sayian.

"How do you know that?" Usagi asked as she knelt down next to the Sayian Goddess.

"Because I am the goddess. I need you to understand that the baby you lost is not your fault." She touched the side of Usagi's face. "You are much stronger than this. You are much stronger than allowing this to bring you down. Lean on your mate, that is the only way you will both get through this. I promise you two will make it."

"When does the pain stop though?" Usagi felt the tears prick her eyes.

"It will stop soon enough. Try not to dwell on it dear Usagi. The children that lay in wait for you two are going to be so special, and strong. Promise me now that you'll be strong. Vegeta-sama will be there for you."

Usagi awoke feeling relaxed and refreshed. She sat up in bed looking around and stretched. She still felt the emptiness inside, but didn't feel like crying anymore. She glanced over to see her prince asleep in the chair next to her. She stood from the bed and moved to where her clothes were. She grabbed a pair training clothes from the drawer, walking into the bathroom she changed. She scribbled the sleeping prince a note and left her room. She walked down the hallway in the direction of the training room. She waited for the door to open for a few seconds before trying manually open the door. She heard Trunks and Goten going at it in the room. She pushed the communication button to gain their attention.

"Trunks, it's me." She spoke softly. The door immediately opened to reveal a sweaty out of breath Trunks.

"Lover," he pulled her to his body and into the training room. The door closed behind them. Goten walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly after Trunks released her.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Trunks asked concerned as he smelled the lingering scent of blood.

"I can't lay in bed any longer. It'll just make me too depressed, I have to do something." Usagi looked to her mate then her brother.

"I'm sorry Usa." Goten grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you Goten. I would rather not tell mom or Dad, if you don't mind."

"Your secret is safe with me." Goten smiled at his sister and best friend.

Usagi sat back watching as the two demi sayians trained. She felt Vegeta making his way to the training room. She stood and opened the door for him. He looked her over, wanting to make sure that she was okay. He walked into the training room. He spared a glance at the two boys training then looked back to his daughter in law.

"I talked to LaFaera," Vegeta looked at her in shock. "She calmed me down. I'm fine now, I promise." She gave Vegeta the best smile that she could.

He pulled her into a hug. Just then the ship's communication system went off. Bulma's voice filled the air alerting everyone letting them know that lunch was ready. The group made their way to the dinning area. Usagi nervously rung her hands as they made their way to eat. She didn't want to face the rest of their family. As they entered the dinning room Chichi and Bulma rushed over to Usagi. Asking her if everything was alright. She explained that it was just a female problem. The group sat down to eat as if nothing were wrong. Half way through the meal Usagi fell asleep with her head on the table. Goku scooped his daughter up and carried her off to bed. He noticed that his daughter was still bleeding and it didn't smell normal. He could smell Trunks and Vegeta on her. He made a mental note to ask his Prince what was wrong with his daughter.

END! I know it's shorter than normal and I apologize for that. If you could drop me a line and let me know what you think. Some of you have and I appreciate the response. OH! I don't own SM or DBZ!


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13  
-

Goku sat in the chair beside his daughters bed. She was sound asleep, barely moving, and she normally tossed and turned. He watched over her, his concern and worry getting the better of felt the Vegeta's ki behind the door, he kept his back to the door as he heard it slide open. Vegeta walked into the room and directly to Usagi's side as he ignored Kakarott. Vegeta took her hand into his. Goku could feel his anger building as his friend continued to ignore him.

"Vegeta," Goku said roughly trying to gain his attention. "What's going on with my daughter."

"She already told you Kakarott." Vegeta never taking his eyes off of Usagi.

Kakarott's anger got the best of him. He stood from the chair quickly knocking it backwards and powered up. "I'm not an idiot Vegeta. Her blood smells different from when she has a period."

"I made a promise to her that I wouldn't say anything." Vegeta stood and slowly moved away from Usagi, not wanting to wake her.

"She's my daughter!" Goku roared. "Tell me why I smell you and Trunks on her! I demand to know!" He swung his fist at the shorter Sayian who easily dodged it.

Usagi heard the commotion but was unable to do anything about it. She heard her father and Prince arguing. They were arguing about her. She opened her eyes to see her father standing as a Super Sayian before Vegeta.

"She's pregnant, isn't she!" Kakarott roared.

'Shit, LaFrae. I need your help.' Usagi spoke within her own mind. 'Rest Usagi. I will handle your Father.' LaFrae's calming voice echoed in her mind. As Usagi began to drift back off to sleep, she saw the door to her room open again, only this time her mate and brother walked in. A silver aura surrounded the sleeping girl.

Goku turned on Trunks, his anger growing even more. Goten tried to calm his dad. Kakarott swung at the lavender haired teen, focused on getting the answers he wanted. Before Kakarott could land his punch, the silver haired goddess intervened. She grabbed his fist stopping him from striking his target. He growled at the shorter female.

"Stand down Sayian!" She barked the order at him. "You will not lay a finger on either of them."

Goku immediately dropped his power level after feeling the calming aura that the female was filling the room with. "I just want to know what happened to my daughter." His eyes downcast.

"She was pregnant, Kakarott. She lost the baby a few days ago. She and Prince Trunks were devastated, and the way you are acting is unwarranted. She needs her mate and quiet, that is why Vegeta-sama has been looking after her." The silver aura surrounded her again, leaving behind Usagi. Her hair more silver, her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked up to her Father, fear pouring from her eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry. . . ."

Goku cut his daughter off as he wrapped her into a tight hug. "No sweetheart," Goku whispered as he chocked back his own tears. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Is there anything you need?" He felt her shake her head no. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her down. He turned to Trunks, a sad look upon his face. He pulled the young boy into his arms, giving him a fatherly hug. "I'm sorry Trunks, if either of you need anything please let me know." Trunks nodded his head yes and crawled into bed with his mate. Goku walked out of the room, his shoulders slumped. Vegeta nodded to Goten and towards the door, silently telling him to follow after his father. Goten nodded his head in understanding and ran after his father. Trunks nuzzled his mates neck as he snuggled with her. Vegeta crossed over to his the couple, he dropped a kiss on Usagi's temple.

"Usa, tell LaFrae thank you, for me." He turned and walked out the room.

Weeks later, everything was falling back into place and normal. Usagi was holding Bura as Bulma and Chichi were setting the table. Bura was now a month old and Videl was due to have the baby in two months time. Her stomach had grown considerably. Gohan was ecstatic about being a Father and couldn't stop talking about it. Chichi chatted on and on with Bulma about how she couldn't wait for her first grandchild. Bura cooed happily at Usagi as she held her. Usagi gave the baby a small smile.

"Are you excited about being an Aunt, Usagi?" Bulma asked with a smile on her face. "Your mom sure is excited about being a Grandma!" Bulma chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it'll be a girl." Usagi stated without ever looking away from the tiny baby.

"Oh! Really? I so hope it's a little girl! I can't wait!" Chichi squealed.

"They're going to grow up together Chichi! My daughter and your granddaughter!" Bulma hopped up and down happily.

Usagi smiled down at the baby in her arms that was now yawning. Usagi laid the tiny blue haired baby in the bassinet. She excused herself and left the kitchen. She stopped outside the door in the hallway and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling. 'No Usagi, be strong.' The calming voice filled her mind causing her tears to immediately dissipate. 'Thank you, LaFrae.' She stood still, allowing herself another minute to calm down.

"What's wrong with you br'at?" She looked up to see Bardock, Radditz, and Nappa surrounding her.

"Nothing." She leaned away from the wall and began to make her way to the training room.

"We're not idiots." Her 'Uncle Radditz' stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Then you should know to leave me alone." She formed a small ki blast in her hand.

"You're family, we're connected." Bardock spun her to face him.

"Leave her alone! That's an order!" Vegeta stood in the hallway headed towards the training room.

"She looked like she was sleeping in the hall, your majesty." Nappa spoke to his prince.

"I told her to meet me here, you idiots! Now back down!" He challenged them. "Usa." He offered her his hand.

She nodded her head yes and made her way to the training room. Vegeta placed his hand on her back in a comforting manner. They walked into the training room. Her twin and Trunks were sparring heartily while her father looked on. Goku turned to see his daughter and prince enter the room. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug spinning her around. Vegeta locked the door to the training room, giving them privacy. Vegeta and Goku started training as Usagi watched on. Trunks and Goten fused and challenged Usagi to a spar. She smirked at the joined Sayians and dropped into a fighting stance. Everything was finally getting back to normal. Now the only concern they had was how the half Sayians would be treated on Vegeta-sai, and they would handle that when they got there.

End of Chapter 13! I know, I'm spoiling you guys with so many updates but I'm getting this typed up alot faster than I thought I would. I'm also editting this story a little bit from my original. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed! It means SOOOO much to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO ALL! This is chapter 14 of Their Life! I still own nothing but I would love to! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter.**

Inside the training room Vegeta, Goku, Usagi and Gotenks sparred furiously. Usagi and Gotenks dodging one another as they moved quickly. Vegeta and Goku had slowed down to be able to watch their young ones spar. Everything was finally back to normal. Usagi was out of bed and moving around. She could talk and interact with her family. She still felt the pain of the loss but she was trying. Goku turned to Vegeta, a question forming on his lips.

"Hey, Vegeta? Do you think Usagi is really okay? I mean, you think she's just putting up a front for us?" Goku was a little nervous.

"She's still hurting," Vegeta paused. "She'll be okay though because she has Lafrae dwelling within her."

"If you say she'll be okay, I'm just worried about her." Goku shrugged his shoulders.

They watched on as Trunks and Goten seperated. Usagi and Trunks continued sparring without missing a beat. Goten fell down onto his back beside his father breathing heavily.

"They're too much. They never want to quit fighting."

"That's what happens when you find your perfect mate, br'at."

They watched as Usagi and Trunks continued fighting, Trunks pinned Usagi to the wall. They looked into one anothers eyes, breathing heavily. Trunks had her arms pinned above her head. Vegeta, Goku, and Goten left the training room to wash up and change before dinner. Usagi daringly leaned up, kissing her mate's lips softly. His beast purred enjoying the feeling of his lover touching him. He cupped the back of her head pulling her flush to him as he deepened the kiss. Usagi moaned against him, feeling his tail wrap around her thigh.

"AHHH!" The sound of two women screaming filled their ears. They pulled apart and looked to the door. There stood their mothers in their door way screaming. The couple quickly pulled apart. Usagi stood looking down at the ground, her hands behind her back as she shuffled her feet kicking an imaginary rock. Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously as he stood beside his mate.

"You two, are you together?" Chichi questioned them from outside the door way.

"Well, Chichi asked you a question. Are you two dating now?" Bulma moved to step into the training room.

Usagi felt her heart stop in her throat. 'The gravity is set to high.' She heard the voice of LaFrae rell her, panick filled her being as she watched in slow motion as Bulma step into the room. Bura was cradled in her arms. 'Bura will be hurt! Do something Usagi!' She moved with lightening speed. As Bulma took two steps into the increased gravity her body began to fall. Usagi grabbed Bura from her falling mother and stopped when her back was flush against the wall. She breathed heavily, trying to stop the surge of emotions she felt rushing through her veins. Trunks picked his mother up and helped her out of the room. Usagi was looking over the tiny new princess, inspecting her to make sure there was nothing wrong with her.

"Usagi!" Chichi chidded her daughter. "Why did you do that?"

Usagi continued to scan the child, wanting to be entirely sure that she had not been harmed. Bulma touched Chichi's arms and told her that she was fine and no harm was done. Trunks watched how his mate was tending to his baby sister. She was so protective of the tiny baby. Bulma crossed over and reached to take her daughter from Usagi. As she reached her arms out, Usagi let out a low threatening growl and shielded Bura with her body. The fierce look in her eyes caused both women to step back from her.

"Usagi!" Trunks snapped at her and moved directly before her.

They eyes locked. Her eyes changed to a look of shock. She handed the baby over to her mate and rushed away. She rushed into her room and leaned against the door trying to calm her hear rate and breathing. 'What's wrong with me?' She slid down the door, tears leaking from her eyes as she thought over how she had reacted. Something inside of her had snapped when she saw the potenial danger Bura was in.

'Usagi, you are protective of your family. It is nothing to be ashamed of.' the voice of LaFrae echoing through her head.

"Usagi! Open the door." She heard Trunks outside the door and felt Vegeta standing beside him.

Usagi crawled away from the door, allowing them to enter the room. Trunks rushed in the room. He spotted his mate curled up on her side shaking silently. He scooped her up into his arms and touched his forehead to hers. Vegeta shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Vegeta-sama. I don't know what came over me." She tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Don't apologize woman, it's a normal reaction especially for what you've been through." Vegeta sat on the chair.

"What do you mean Father?" Trunks sat on the bed across from his Father, looking at him.

"When a Sayian female looses a child they become exremely protective of everyone related to them. Bura is the weakest one in our family so you feel the need to protect her. You'll be just like this with your brother's br'at." Vegetas voice taking on a softer side.

"I was agressive towards my Mom and Bulma though." She sat between Trunks's legs as they talked to her Father.

"That's normal, you have this feeling that you have to gaurd her. I know that you'll be able to protect my daughter while we're on Vegeta-sai,so don't apologize." He touched the top of her head. "Hurry up and change so we can eat."

"What if Bulma and Mom ask why I did that? I can't tell them that we. . . ." Her voice cracked.

"Tell them your Sayian hormones are acting up. They'll handle that better than the truth. I'll see you at the table."

Vegeta left the room. Usagi stood from Trunks' arms and pulled her clothes off. Trunks sat back and watched as his mate pulled on a clean new set of clothes. Once she was dressed, Trunks pulled his mate into his arms and dropped a soft kiss to the mating mark on her shoulder. They made their way to the dinning hall and joined the others. Usagi sat with Trunks on her right and Goten on her left. Vegeta was next to his son, Bura was nestled between her parents. Chichi sat beside Bulma and Goku was on her side. Gohan and Videl had taken dinner in their room, she was tired. Which was understandable considering she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Radditz, Bardock, and Nappa sat together, watching the blonde Sayian. Her eyes didn't look anywhere but her plate. She ate quietly, seemingly in deep thought. Suddenly, Usagi's head snapped up and in the direction of her brother's room. Something was wrong. As she stood from the table, with all eyes on her, Gohan came rushing into the room.

"Videl! She's having the baby, or something wrong! I don't know what's going on but I know it isn't right!" Gohan was frantic.

Usagi rushed out of the room, Trunks quickly on her heels. Usagi entered the room and sat beside her sister in law and gently touched her belly. She looked at Trunks and nodded her head. Bulma and Chichi stood and moved towards the door rushing quickly behind Gohan. They met up with Trunks in the hallway.

"Usagi said to hurry." He rushed back into the room, the three of them quickly on his tail.

They walked in to see Videl leaned up against the headboard moaning in pain. Usagi had her hand on Videl's belly. Chichi and Bulma moved to either side of Videl. Gohan sat beside her head, whispering calming words to her.

"We should go to the medical room and find out what's going on. Okay Videl?" Bulma smiled, trying to calm her.

"No!" Usagi looked up, her eyes and hair completely silver. "You can't move her. She's having the baby."

"WHAT?!" Videl screached. "It's too early! Gohan!"

"Usagi, why can't we move her?" Trunks whispered quietly to his mate.

She turned her back to the couple. Bulma stood next to her son, listening for a good reason as to why they should't move the expecting mother.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping, her ki is getting dangerously low. If we try to move her they could both die." Usagi whispered quietly.

"What do we do then?" Trunks asked, keeping his voice low as to not alert the parents.

"Trunks, you come with me. We'll go get some supplies and come right back here. I trust you and Chichi can keep her calm till we get back?"

Usagi nodded her head yes and moved to Videl's side. Chichi sat blotting her head with a towel. Gohan held onto her hand and Videl looked at Usagi.

"Usa," Videl's voice was weak. "You know, don't you? Please tell me. Is something wrong with my baby?" Usagi could smell the tears coming from her eyes. She smelled fresh blood, blood that was coming from Videl.

She pondered her words carefully. She felt Bulma and Trunks approaching and found her words. "You're going to be fine."

They walked in the room and began to set out the materials. Gohan and Chichi helped pull Videl's leg up to her chest to make delivering the baby easier. Usagi pulled Bulma aside.

"She's not going to be able to have the baby naturally. You're going to have to cut her out."

Bulma looked shocked but nodded her head and grabbed the ultrasound. "We're just going to do a quick check, okay?" She ran the wand over Videl's belly. She saw the baby, a little girl, and her heartbeat was steadily dropping because of the imbilical cord being wrapped around her neck twice. Bulma quickly put down the machiine and grabbed a syringe and a vial. She shook slightly as her nerves began to take effect.

"Bulma," Chichi's voice filled the room. "What's going on?"

"We have to do a c-section. Everything is going to be fine though. I'm going to give you a shot to numb you and pull the baby out. Okay?"

Bulma began her work. Chichi held Videl's hand trying to keep her calm. Once Bulma pulled the tiny baby out she handed her to Usagi who immediately began to clean her up. Usagi raised her ki, forcing it into the baby. She was steadily getting weaker. She called Trunks over to her. He began to help her force life into the babe.

"Please, please, please don't die." She whispered to the baby. "I won't let you!" They baby pinked up and began screaming. Usagi smiled and held the baby close to her chest. She crossed over to her brother handing him the tiny baby. The couple held their daughter as she reached her tiny arms out towards her parents. Usagi smiled at the small family, she left the room and stepped into the hallway with Trunks right beside her. She looked up to see her Father and twin standing there with excited look plastered to their faces.

"It's a girl, they're both healthy. I'm sure Gohan would love to see you both." Usagi watched as they busted through the door and turned to look at Vegeta holding his sleeping daughter close to him. He nodded his head in her direction and walked away. Usagi looked to the three full grown Sayians that were starring her down. She placed her hand on her hip and looked at them. Trunks glared them down as he stood behind his mate.

"What do you three want?" She had dropped her power level, yet her hair and eyes remained the same silver color.

"You're LaFrae, aren't you?" Radditz asked, disbelief filling his eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" She stood her ground. Trunks emitted a low warning growl for the three Sayian males to try something.

"Is that why the Prince," Nappa nodded in Trunks' direction, "is so protective of you?"

"Her being LaFrae has nothing to do with my protection over her. She's my mate!" Trunks pulled the right side of her shirt away, revealing the mating mark he had placed upon her shoulder.

"About damn time!" Bardock chuckled. "I was wondering when you two were going to do it!"

"You realize," Vegeta spoke as he walked down the hallway after dropping Bura off in her crib, "that she is now my daughter. The same respect and protection that I receive will be given to her."

"My liege, she's a half breed! How is she worthy of being the Sayian Goddess? Or even our future queen for that matter?" Radditz demanded.

Vegeta darted forward, striking the long haired sayian in the face. "She brought your pathetic weak ass back to life! She deserves respect more than anything! If it weren't for her, our people would have never come back!" Vegeta punched him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees. "Apologize!" Vegeta's eyes flashed aqua, his kio quickly rising to the surface.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Radditz gasped.

"Not to me you fucking moron! To her, your niece, your goddess! Grovel before her and beg that she doesn't kill you! Or that I don't kill you for your insolance!" Vegeta yelled, getting his point across.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." He spat her earthling name out with venom.

"I should throw you out into space and let you die!" Vegeta roared.

"Vegeta-sama," Usagi said his name quietly as she shook her head no.

"You're lucky she's here, other wise I would squish you like a helpless bug! Get out of my sight!" Vegeta threw Radditz away from him. The look he gave his son and daughter told them to go ahead of him. The couple quickly walked away, not giving a second glance to the older Sayians as they passed by.

**END CHAPTER 14! Read and Review please?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! I own nothing! Please read and review!**

The ship carrying the Sayians to planet Vegeta-sai prepared for landing. The Earthings sat strapped into their seats as the ship began its decent. Videl craddled her small two month old daughter, Pan, to her chest. Gohan sat beside her, his hand resting on her leg. Goten sat beside his older brother, Usagi on his right and her mate on her right. Their tails and hands intertwined. Vegeta sat in the seat in front of his son, his mate on his left holding their small daughter. Chichi sat next to Bulma with Goku on her left. The three older Sayians sat at the control panel navigating the ship.

"This is Planet Vegeta, identify yourself and all aboard." A deep voice filled the ship.

"This is T'ur Ka, we'll be landing in five minutes. We have Prince Vegeta, his mate and two br'at, Kakarot his mate and three br'at and one grandchild and Kakarot's oldest br'at's mate."

"Thank you T'ur Ka, we have your landing pad lit up and ready for you to land."

Usagi tried to stiffle her giggle as she recognized the name for her Uncle's ship. Trunks and Goten shot her a sideways glance. Trunks telling her to be quiet with his gaze while Goten looked confused as to why she was giggling. Vegeta turned in his seat giving her a hard look which only caused her to crack up even more. Radditz stood from his seat and turned to his silver haired neice.

"What's so funny br'at?" He tried to keep his voice respectful to avoid the wrath of his Prince.

"Just the name of the ship." She giggled.

"You understand Sayian?" Bardock spun in his chair to look at his granddaughter.

"Yep, Vegeta-sama taught Trunk and myself." Her voice dripping with sweetness.

Radditz returned to his seat as the ship began to shake violently. The ship decended into the Sayian atmosphere. After the hard impact of the ship touching down everyone began to unbuckle so they could exit the ship. Vegeta nodded to Usagi and she nodded back. She released her power letting it surround her. When the silver light died down LaFrae stood before the group, her silver hair and eyes shinning brightly. A dark blue gown covered her body. Trunk raked his eyes over her form, taking in how the dress hugged her in just the right spots. As the door to the ship opened Radditz and Bardock made their way to the ramp. The group followed behind them. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl holding Pan took the front position. Bulma and Vegeta walked out side by side, she held the Bura close to her Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist. Usagi and Trunks followed immediately behind his parents. Nappa followed behind the young Prince and Goddess. He watched them, their tails woven together refusing to let the other go. He smirked at the future royal couple of Vegeta-sai. He had a new Prince to watch over and protect, as well as a Princess, and a goddess. Standing a few feet away from the ramp was King Vegeta.

"My son lives!" King Vegeta boasted as he made his way over to him.

"Father," Vegeta nodded his head. "My mate Bulma, our daughter Bura and our son Trunks."

Bulma smiled politely to the Sayian King, giving a small curtsey. Trunks walked to his Father's side, pulling Usagi along with him. He gave a small head nod just like his Father had done. King Vegeta's eyes took in the strange colorings of his grandchildren. He took notice of the silver haired woman attached to his grandson's side. He looked her up and down, she had a nice figure. He noticed the growl resonating from Trunks' chest when his eyes lingered a little to long on the girl.

"Tell me br'at, who is this striking woman?" He took a few steps to look her over her even more.

"She's my mate, Usagi. Or as she's known on Vegeta-sai, LaFrae, our Sayian Goddess. MY Sayian Goddess!" Trunks roared loudly, pushing Usagi behind him as he dropped into a defensive stance. His father had told him that he was of age on Vegeta-sai and damnit if he was going to let anyone walk over him or his mate.

"Your son has balls, doesn't he?" King Vegeta chuckled.

"He does, he is a Sayian Prince after all." Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

"I hate to sound rude, but is there anything to eat? I'm starving!" Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're always hungry Dad." Usagi sighed.

The Earthing group rolled their eyes at Goku being his normal self. K. Vegeta moved in the direction of the palace as the group followed him. The streets were lined with people wanting to see their Prince. Whispers arose from the crowd as the group walked by. A growl rumbled from Trunks chest at hearing the words directed to him and his mate. Usagi wrapped her tail tightly around his and whispered comforting words in Sayian. He knew she was trying but her words weren't enough to drown out the throng of people. They entered the palace and were immediately shown to their rooms.

Trunks pulled Usagi inot his room, forcing her against the wall he bit into the mark on her shoulder. Her head rolled back immediately in submission, her eye lids fluttered closed. He pulled her skirt up and the shoulders of her dress down. A seductive pur filled her ears as he took in the sight of her body. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

"Need you, want you. Please." He begged flexing his hips into hers.

"Anything for you, r'sha." She bit into his shoulder, starting another bout of purring to errupt from his chest.

He thrust into her quickly, filling her completely at once. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him beginning to move within her. She dragged her nails through his hair and down his back causing a chill to run down his spine. He grabbed her hips to steady her. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and shoulders.

"I want to be gently," he ground fighting against his kio. "I want to make love to you but. . ."

She silenced him with a kiss. "I can feel him, I know you need me. Take me how you need me."

A strangled growl escaped his throat. "FUCK! Woman you're perfect! And you're all mine!" Trunks bit into her mark again causing another orgasm to shake her body.

**END CHAPTER 15! Let me know what you guys think. I still own nothing! :-) That also includes the ever lovely Megakat's work of the Sayian Language. If you don't get the language go check out her stories. She is a wonderfully talented woman who is a KIO! Respect her and her work!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! How's everybody doing? I know, I know, and I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story. Please forgive me! As always, don't forget to read and review or at least send me a message letting me know what you liked about this chapter! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! In addition to that, I don't own the Sayian Language either. That completely belongs to Megakat! Now, all the disclaimers being said, I can begin this chapter.**

The young lavender haired prince sat in the window seal. His tail swishing behind him as he sat with his back to the window. The moonlight gently flowing through the open window. His elbows rested on his knees with his chin resting on his folded hands. His eyes lingering on the form of his mate. She was curled up on her side, arms folded under her pillow. The sheet barely covered her body and clung to her like a second skin. His thoughts drifting to what his mother had discovered. She had found out that for every three months that passed on Vegeta-sai, one year would pass on Earth. They had been on Vegeta-sai for nearly six months, two years on Earth. Trunks was now 17, his mate now 16. They were adults according to Sayian Law, and respected adults on the planet, not to mention honored royalty.

He looked over her body, so perfect and all for him, only for him. His breathing increased as he tried to calm him beast dwelling with in. She was going into heat, he understood that now. He knew by the smell and by how his kio would go crazy. He wanted her so badly, to wake her and take her till they were both satisfied. _'No! We both know what will happen if you do that!' _Trunks growled at his kio. _'I need her! We need her! She's our mate, you idiot boy! You know what will make us happy, and her happy.'_

Trunks' internal debate quickly came to a halt when he noticed Usagi was waking up. She sat up and stretched, letting the sheet fall down around her hips. Trunks instantly moved to his mate. Usagi gasped as she felt herself being tipped back onto the bed and a heavy body covering her own. Usagi's eyes locked onto his, his normally blue eyes were rimmed red. They stayed that way for what felt like eternity. Usagi pinned beneath Trunks, his tail thrashing about in the behind them. As she opened her mouth to speak, he covered her lips with his own, silencing her. He pulled away from her lips, locking eyes with her.

"Trunks, tell me what you need, please?" She touched the side of his face.

"You!" His voice was deep and raspy as the kio took over him more. "I need you, k'sha." His fingers ghosted over her sensitive nub, elicting a moan of pleasure from his mate. He smirked down at her as he pushed his tail slowly into her.

"You have me, lover, for all of time!" She latched onto his arm as he moved his tail within her.

He leaned down nibbling at her tor'sha. "Do you like it when I do this, k'sha my'o?" A seductive purr rumbled through his chest.

Opening her mouth to reply, the only sounds to escape her lips were pleasurable moans. She shook her had yes, giving him the answer she knew he needed. He chuckled as he pulled his touch away from her body. Her eyes opened wide at the loss of his touch.

"Trunks-kun!" She started to lean up.

"Hush, I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He filled her instantly, causing her body to arch into his. He took one of her pink nipples into his mouth giving her more pleasure. He grabbed onto her hips holding her in place. Usagi dug her nails into his back leaving crescent shaped welts, and small amount of blood trailing down. He shivered at the feeling. She leaned up running her tongue along the mark that bound them together. Trunks let out a strangled roar as he began to move into her quickly.

"I don't know how long I'll last with you teasing me like this." He wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his.

"Then take me till you are sated." Her hair and eyes flickered to silver as her aura filled the room causing Trunks' own power to flare out in a bright golden energy.

Hours later the couple left their room and made their way down to the kitchens. They had worked up an appetite. Entering the kitchen they were greeted by Vegeta. Usagi bowed to the elder Prince, a crimson blush covering her cheeks as she quickly busied herself in the fridge. Trunks nodded to his Father as he moved to stand behind his mate.

"Glad you're both here." Vegeta spoke earning their attention. "There is going to be a ceremony. I'll be named King of Vegeta-sai."

"Congratulations Vegeta-sama." Usagi bowed respectfully to her Father, and future King.

"Thank you. You two will also be named as the Crowned Prince and Princess of Vegeta-sai." Vegeta smirked.

"Prince?" Trunks blanched.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning you will be the crowned Prince and Princess." Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "Nappa!" A tall bald sayian warrior entered the kitchen. "Nappa will be in charge of your protection. Radditz, Bardock, and Turles will be part of your protection as well."

"What if we don't want to be the future rulers?" Usagi asked after feeling the hesitation of her mate.

"Nonsense!" Nappa damn near shouted drawing all attention to him. "It is a great honor to be the Queen of Vegeta-sai."

"He's right, it's a great honor." Vegeta smiled at his son and daughter. "You'll be in charge of the armies of Vegeta-sai, all will answer to you. They'll have to obey you, both of you."

"Is it possible to have time to think it over?" Trunks asked, still shaken by so much information.

"You can think it over, but you'll have to give your answer by tomorrow morning." Vegeta smiled at them.

The couple stood in the open door of the refrigerator. Thinking over what they were being presented with. Usagi turned to look at her mate, a far off look in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the kitchen, down the hall to the training ground. They walked in silence down the hallway, hands interlocked as they thought over the decision facing them. They stood before the gravity room waiting for the door to slide open. They could hear the sounds of people sparring in the room. The door slowly slid open revealing Goku, Gohan, and Goten going at it in a three-way spar. Usagi let out a sigh and stepped into the room, pulling her mate behind her. Goku looked over his shoulder taking note of his daughter and his son-in-law. Goku called a time out and made his way over to the young couple. Goten lunged at his best friend putting him in a headlock.

Gohan hugged his sister and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go get something to eat and check on Videl and Pan." Gohan waved good-bye as he left the room.

Goku smiled at the young sayians. They had all grown up so quickly and were now adults. "So what's going on you two? You both look a little down."

"Vegeta-sama told us about the crowning tomorrow, how he's going to be crowned King and Trunks and myself are to be crowned Prince and Princess."

"That's so cool!" Goten exclaimed as he looked at his sister.

"Sure it is." Trunks' voice was flat and unenthusiastic.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be back later, it's almost lunch time." Goku gave his goofy smile and left the room leaving the three young sayians behind.

"Let's train, that will help you relax. Both of you." Goten bumped up the gravity.

Usagi and Trunks began to stretch, preparing for a sparring session.

Goku made his way to the kitchen following Vegeta's ki. He wanted to talk to him about this upcoming ceremony. Their children didn't seem too happy and he wanted them to be happy. He walked into the kitchen to find not only Vegeta but Nappa, Radditz, Turles, Bardock, and King Vegeta.

Goten tagged Trunks and began darting around the room, making his way towards Usagi. She avoided both men as they continued their game of tag. Goten's eyes locked onto his sister as a devilish grin crossed his face. Usagi smirked back at him as she noticed Trunks closing in on her twin. She flipped over Goten landing behind Trunks. She placed her hands on Trunks' back and dropped a kiss on to his tor'sha causing a growl to rumble from his chest. He turned his back to his best friend, forgetting he was there. His eyes locked onto his mate's form as he chased after her. Goten stepped back watching as the couple began their own private game of tag. Usagi locked eyes with her brother and instantly knew what was happening. She stopped in her tracks out of embarrassment. Trunks slid to a halt directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and his tail around her leg.

"Why did you stop, lover? Chasing you is so much fun." He ran his mouth up and down her neck line and jaw.

Usagi turned blood-red with her brother watching them. Trunks seemed completely oblivious to him as he continued to tease his little bunny. Goten shook his head and left the room without another word.

"Trunks," Usagi's voice was shaky from the things he was doing to her. "We should go back to our room, before someone comes in here. Please." Her legs turning to jelly as he continued to nip at the mark he had placed upon her.

"Very well." Trunks scoped his mate into his arms and rushed to their room. He dropped her onto the bed, hovering over her body as he looked her up and down. "So perfect, so mine." He ripped the clothes from her body and his as well. He laid his naked body flush against hers. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder. He ran his fingers down her leg causing small chills to arise and a shiver to run down her spine. "I'm going to take care of you, forever." He kissed her collar-bone. "You know why? Because you are mine, and because you are so special." He teased her nipples and watched her face. Her eyes were half way closed in passion as he kissed his way down her body.

"Trunks, please?" Her body arched up to meet his kisses. He chuckled and pulled away from her.

"Now, now lover. I'm the one in control here." He gave her a quick lick. "Behave and I'll give you everything you want till you can take no more. That's a promise. Can you do that for me, behave yourself?" He gave her another hard pleasurable lick as he looked at her from below, watching as she shook her head yes. "I'm sorry my love, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"YES!" Usagi screamed as he pulled her clit between his teeth, sucking hard on it.

"Good! Now all I want you to do is cum for me, over and over and over." He pushed his tail into her opening causing her to scream again.

**END! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know!**


End file.
